A Cat and Mouse Game
by erigstimloveles
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Zoro and Nami developed a secret "friends with benefits" system. How can love grow from such a strange outlet? What ensues is a cat and mouse game of thrills, arguments, trickery and eventual love. Full Summary Inside!
1. Mistakes

**A/N:** So this is just about my first fanfic in… years. Shocking, yes. But I hope to return and write more fics. This one is a One Piece, Nami x. Zoro fic, because I find the two of them adorable. I've really planned this one out, so I hope to finish it and hope for you guys to read on!

This fic isn't really intended to be comedic. It's also not ALL ABOUT SEX, so please you guys… read on for the emotional bits! I promise there will be some.

Rated **M** for sexual content and language.

_**A Cat And Mouse Game**_

_Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Zoro and Nami developed a secret "friends with benefits" system each night. Although Nami begins to fall for him, Zoro continues to say that he feels nothing for her and the sex is only for thrills. What ensues is a cat and mouse game of thrills, arguments and trickey. But can love grow from this?_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: Mistakes**_

Chirping of birds. Rays of sunlight. The swishing of the Merry Go on the seas awakened the sleeping devil that was Roronoa Zoro. His eyes peeled open to the harsh sunlight and he squinted, bringing a hand to his head.

Last night was a complete blur… he could remember some crazy celebration that Luffy brought on and drinking. Lots of drinking. Normally he could tolerate an enormous bit of alcohol, but evidently last night was a bit more than he could handle and now, he was sprawled on the floor of his room, bed-sheets and blankets strewn wildly around with a bad headache.

_The hell did I do last night? _His thoughts spun and he rubbed his temples.

Suddenly, a blur of images flooded his brain.

Alcohol, an empty room… Fumbling around, the first sloppy kiss… _Nami_.

Zoro's eyes shot wide open, the occurrences of last night all returning to him and a shiver shot up his spine. _Oh shit. With Nami? _He couldn't have… But the remnants of their forbidden night was all over the room. Empty bottles of whiskey… His clothes strewn over the ground. The aroma of tangerines and a distinct womanly scent belonging to Nami was evident.

He shot up from the wooden floors and ruffled his hair quickly, as if trying to shake away the memories of last night. Stupid… stupid. How did he ever get himself in this situation? Normally, he never cared about things that Ero-Cook sought after, especially love or any physical manifestation of it.

Nami was just a crewmate. A friend, if you pushed it. Sure, Zoro found that she was decently pretty, but not someone he lusted after. In fact… he didn't lust after anyway at all, ever. The curious detail that he did _sleep _with her stunned him.

Stalking to the closed door, he yanked it open, only to stumble upon Nami, who was just exiting the hallway bathroom. The two stared at each other with confused looks before Zoro gritted his teeth in Zoro-fashion and brought an exasperated hand to his forehead.

"We did, didn't we?" He grumbled annoyingly.

Nami didn't appear anymore composed than he was. "I guess…" A look of worry was on her face as she sighed.

The silence between them festered.

Zoro shot his head up at her annoyed, his face twisted in an exasperated expression. "It happened once. _No one _will hear anything of it!" He declared.

Nami's head spun around in a similar fashion. "Well of course! Did you think I was going to tell anyone?" She cried. The whole situation was embarrassing. Zoro of all people? On a daily basis, the two were always bickering. How did something like this happen?

"How did we… anyways?" Zoro mumbled softly.

Nami shook her head. "God knows." A flashback of last night took them to a kitchen, filled with plates and dirty dishes after a night of well-spent partying. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper had already collapsed in a heap, snoring away loudly. The others were probably in bed. A lone figure with green hair sat at the table, guzzling away bottles of whiskey. He was solemn, and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Another petite figure with an orange top slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey beside Zoro. The two exchanged an acknowledging glance and then the rest of the flashback was a haze… The next thing Nami could remember was a bed in his room, some clothes coming off and a night of terrible mistakes.

She snapped back to attention. The looming figure in front of her seemed confused too, his furrowed expression molded into a glare and his bare chest exposed, like Nami remember so well last night. She shook the dirty thoughts away from her mind.

"Breakfast!" Sanji's voice from the deck shouted.

Nami and Zoro exchanged looks. "This is our secret." Zoro said and Nami lifted her brow in agreement. The two quietly and slowly slipped out the hallway and towards the gallery for breakfast…

_Moments Later…_

"Naaaaamiiii-swaaaan, good morning!" Sanji exclaimed jubilantly as Nami and Zoro both entered the kitchen at the same time. Everyone else was seated, already slurping away at their food like pigs. Whiskey bottles were still scattered around the counters. All remnants of last night.

"Morning, Sanji-kun." Nami said and smiled softly. She slipped to an empty seat beside Robin and Zoro likewise took a seat at the edge, next to a glomping Luffy. The regular humorous banter of conversation traversed the kitchen like usual mornings and Zoro and Nami settled in, comfortably blending into the surroundings.

"So anyways, last night—" Ussop suddenly said.

"Nothing happened last night!" Nami exclaimed and glared at Ussop.

"—Last night, the fishing nets broke…" Ussop finished, confused by Nami's outburst.

Nami's face blushed. Everyone in the room stared at her, while a sullen and antsy Zoro quietly glared in the background.

"Ara? Nami-san? Did something happen?" Sanji asked worriedly, while placing a plate of rice meal in front of her. The others looked on in curiosity.

"Ah—I mean… nothing interesting happened last night. You know… because Ussop and Luffy are always looking for something interesting to happen." Nami said, coolly brushing off her outburst in polished form. "I'm telling you guys, stop looking for fun all the time and get some work done!"

Everyone seemed to be quelled by this explanation and Ussop and Luffy settled into pursing their lips and mumbling about the lack of excitement on the ship. Chopper joined in their banter. Nami gave a sigh and smoothed her bangs back. She glimpsed at Zoro, who was calmed now, but quietly steaming inside.

The rest of breakfast went along without incident, everyone slipping back into their routines.

Nami stumbled outside, glad to breathe the salt air and not have to sit through suffocating mind-wave battles with Zoro across the table. They both seemed to be on edge over the whole deal and Nami didn't know how she was going to survive this whole ordeal if neither of them could be in the same room for 2 minutes without one of them exploding.

The door behind her creaked open and Nami turned around to see Sanji walk out, with a cool drink of freshly blended fruit. His brow curled in concern. (Ha. Brow _curled? _Curly brow? Bad joke, sorry.)

"Nami-san, you didn't eat much at breakfast. Maybe you're not feeling too well?" He asked and offered her the tall glass of brew.

Nami smiled. She took the drink from the tray politely and said, "Oh, thank you Sanji-kun. But I'm ok. Just… I had a lot to drink last night." Ain't that the truth.

"Well, if there's anything I can do—" He said, "Don't hesitate to ask, Nami-swaaan!~" Sanji burst into a love hurricane and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Nami sighed but smiled and sipped her drink slowly. Maybe it was time to relax. Try and get a grip and forget the whole mess. But before she could, slow footsteps sounded up the stairs and Nami's eyes floated over to the green-haired brooding figure who waltzed up to the upper deck.

"Ah." He said, noticing Nami was there too.

Her face crinkled in annoyance. Every second. Every second they had to be together in awkward silence.

"Ah what? Can't I be on the deck too?" She replied, trying to regain a degree of normality that she and Zoro usually had. A degree of bickering and battling. "Stupid swordsman. Stop being so territorial. The upper deck doesn't belong to you, you know." Nami said in a sing-song curt tone.

Zoro blinked. Not saying a word, he sat down against the deck wall and propped his swords against it without a word of argument. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

"ORA. What are you doing?" Nami hollered at him, annoyed by the brazen way he ignored her.

Zoro opened a sleepy eye. "What?" His voice rang with irritation.

"That's what I asked you! This whole situation will get worse if we just _ignore _each other all the time!" Nami crossed her arms in contempt. "We have to get back to our regular routine!"

Zoro gritted his teeth in usual fashion. "You're being too technical about this. Just… Just let it go."

Nami raised a brow. "Let it go? Let it go? Isn't that what I'm trying to do, Mr. Helpful?" Her anger ruptured into full-blown annoyance. His sudden nonchalance about the whole situation pissed her off, especially while she was the one freaking out still.

"Look, just drop it, ok?" He argued, miffed too. "It happened once and it was a mistake. That's it."

"What's a mistake?" Another voice rang from behind them.

Zoro and Nami's attention shot towards the new voice entering into the conversation. Nico Robin waltzed up the stairs with her usual I-know-more-than-you-think look on her calm and elegant face. Nami and Zoro's own expressions twisted into one of surprise and worry, to which Robin found it even more suspicious.

"Interesting conversation you two are having." Robin said calmly. She wasn't too much into prying, but more so just happened to walk upon this interesting situation and had to ask. "Even more interesting, the two of you have been seen together a lot today." It was a general observation, and of course, cool and mature Robin meant no malice by it.

But Nami freaked, to the accompaniment of the quietly boiling Zoro. "N-Nothing's going on, what are you saying, Robin?" Nami exclaimed and waved her hand nervously. Robin lifted an eyebrow and Nami, seeing the hopelessness of the situation plunged into a laugh that tried to scream Nothing-Happened-Between-Me-And-Zoro…

"Nami-chan. I didn't imply anything." Robin smiled, truly meaning her words. If she had gotten Nami this exasperated, she felt bad. "If you aren't feeling well, you should rest. I'll leave you two alone." Robin finished and walked off quietly.

When they made sure she was gone, Zoro snapped at Nami angrily.

"What happened to our 'regular routine'?" Zoro reprimanded her for nearly giving away their ruse. "You tell me to act natural, but I've never seen anyone act as bad as you!"

Nami groaned and covered her forehead with her hands, lost in the hopelessness. "Shut up! You wanna keep shouting and attracting _more _people?"

Zoro hushed up, with an annoyed frown. Nami sighed and turned around. She walked off the stairs to the lower level… She had to get away from him…

"Oi, Nami! Have you seen Zoro?" A face suddenly bounced in front of her, Luffy's energetic voice ringing loudly.

Nami, stumbled backwards, 1.) surprised at the sudden outburst and 2.) obviously fearing she was being called out on again about her and Zoro. "Luffy! Wh-Why would you ask me? How'd I know where he is?" She answered, trying to come off more calmly, but failing miserably at that.

In that moment, Ussop and Chopper hopped around towards Luffy and Nami, laughing too. "Hey Nami! Where's Zoro?" Chopper asked with kiddish zeal.

Nami's face grew red. "Stop asking me! I don't know!"

The three fool-hardy boys blinked and stared. "But… we wanted Zoro to come play with us…" They said, confused as to why Nami was so antsy today, particularly around anything involving Zoro. Nami sighed and brought a hand to her head, exasperated and completely exhausted.

"Gee, you act like something weird happened between you and Zoro." Ussop commented and immediately burst out laughing, joined by Luffy and Chopper. They slapped their knees in amusement.

"Yea, yea, like the two of them are _friends_ now!" Chopper chortled.

"Yea, OR the two of them _hooked up!" _Ussop offered a seemingly even more ridiculous notion. This got all three, as they collapsed into a laughing heap beside Nami's feet. However, she was not amused and slipped away hurriedly, feeling her face grow red with embarrassment again…

The pressure and growing suspicions of her crewmates became more than Nami could bear. It didn't matter if she wanted things to go back to normal, because obviously she couldn't handle it herself. Why was this such a big deal? Her head spun with questions. Stalking off back to the kitchen with the laughter of Ussop, Luffy and Chopper, Nami plopped herself at the table and put her head down, burrowing into her arms.

The kitchen was empty and she was glad. She needed a place to vent her frustrations without the overly worried and slightly annoying presence of Sanji, the wily and observant Robin or the irritating stupidity of the others. She sighed, spotting the liquor cabinet restocked with brew. Normally, she rarely touched the alcohol since Zoro was really the only one who used it regularly. But she got up slowly, grabbed a large bottle of whiskey and plopped herself back down with a thud. Opening it and bringing the bottle to her lips, she swigged.

At that moment, the door opened loudly and in stumbled Zoro, who had just awaken from his nap on the upper deck. His face contorted into a grimace as he saw Nami, as it seems he had been seeing her everywhere this day. He was about to stalk right out of there, but upon seeing the distressed and whiskey chugging Nami, his brow furled into a curious one. Wow. She was certainly taking it hard upon herself. But he shook his head. He never cared about these things. Never concerned himself with what others were feeling, especially Nami. But finally groaning with submission, he stalked into the kitchen, hands in pockets and sat down next to her.

Nami scoffed, "This day can't get any worse." And swigged another mouthful.

"Alright, that's enough." Zoro said and swiped the bottle from Nami's hands. "You wanna get floor drunk again?"

Nami glared angrily and tried to grab the bottle back from Zoro's reach. "Well, it's better than dealing with the people here!"

Zoro held the bottle up to avoid Nami's desperate grabs. His expression was curious. "What are you talking about?" He grumbled. "We agreed, it was just one night. Nothing else. Get over it."

Nami had a sour expression on her face. "Obviously. But..." She plopped herself down again, giving up on her futile attempts to steal the bottle back from Zoro. "If everyone found out... everything would be ruined. This.. this family of ours would cease to function. Do you know the seriousness of the situation? The crew could be disbanded!"

Zoro blinked. "You're taking this too seriously. This isn't like you. Just because we- you know. Doesn't mean it's gonna change anything if they found out!"

"How do you know?"

"No one will care. I mean, it's not like we're in love or anything... I mean, that'd be weird." Zoro said.

Nami lifted her head and blinked. "What are you saying? Are you in love with me?"

"AS IF, IDIOT." Zoro shouted, face distorted into a comical glare with sharp teeth bared.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm taking this too seriously." Nami put a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply. "I'll forget about it. I mean, we can't risk people finding out. It would be so embarassing for you." She noted and nodded.

Zoro's face snapped into a puzzled/annoyed expression. "Embarassing? For me?"

Nami swiveled her face to look at him seriously. "Well, I mean. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Zoro grit his teeth and almost fell backwards with surprise. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Nami blinked, genuinely surprised at his stunned reaction. "What do you mean? I know you enjoyed it last night. God, you're such a prude." She curled her lips into an amused grin.

Zoro countered with an even more irritated response. "You said it yourself! It was a MISTAKE. Like hell I enjoyed that. I was drunk!"

Nami smirked. "Yea well, being drunk makes sex even better, I've heard."

"What did you say?" Zoro questioned, face now completely curled into an angry look. He was being toyed around with.

"No guy dislikes it. You obviously enjoyed it, otherwise you wouldn't be denying the hell out of it." Nami replied calmly. "I know you too well, Zoro."

He sat down, the bottle of whiskey still clenched angrily in his hand. "You're despicable. So you're saying, _you_didn't enjoy it?"

Nami blinked. "No, I did."

Zoro snapped his face around in surprise. "Huh?"

"Come on, Zoro. Of course sex feels good. Sex is sex is sex. I won't deny that I didn't like it. But without love, it's meaningless. But humans need it, you know? We're physical beings. It's ok to be satisfied every once in awhile by someone you don't love." She reasoned and rested her chin on her propped arm, staring at Zoro seriously.

He blinked, taken aback by her words. "You're saying... you liked it."

She smirked without saying anything and suddenly got up from her seat and slowly inched closer to Zoro. He blinked in subtle surprise. Slowly, she plopped herself onto his lap and smiled wickedly. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair sensually. Then, she moved her head and began leaning closer to his lips, her eyes closing. Zoro's heart beat wildly, shocked at what she was doing. What _was_she doing?

Her lips met his and they kissed, in a spark of electricity and warmth. It lasted almost forever before she pulled away from his slowly, and saw the shocked and frozen expression of Zoro and smiled cunningly.

Zoro was shocked. Plain shocked. He didn't even wear an angry look; only a blankly stunned expression on his face. "Nami... you..."

"_Tricked ya._" Nami suddenly chirped brightly and held up the bottle of whiskey she swiped from Zoro's seemingly impenetrable grasp. She stuck a tongue out playfully and Zoro suddenly realized he had been played with and tricked by the vixen who just kissed him so realistically. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, yet slightly excited by the rush of electricity that he felt familiarly last night.

Nami got up from his lap and singsonged, "You're so easy, Zoro. But like I said, bodies are bodies. As long as you can manipulate humans to get what you want, it's a pretty useful tool, isn't it?" And smirked. She turned around to walk out the kitchen, drinking from the bottle again with renewed vigor.

"Hey." Zoro's serious voice sounded.

Nami spun her head around, "What now-?"

But before she could finish her thought, the warm and muscular body of Zoro wrapped around hers with sudden intensity. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, yet she said nothing and did nothing to stop his advance. He grabbed her neck and kissed her aggressively, with only one thought in his mind. _Sex is sex. A physical human need._

They fell to the floor, in a mess of kisses and clothing. Nami put an arm around his shoulder and clenched her small fists. She closed her eyes and in an instant, everything melted into a cauldron of meaningless passion and repeated mistakes.

_Sex is sex. A physical human need._

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N:**So, how was it? Intense right? I love the couple, they're just so perfect for each other. The rest of the story will be pretty intense and heart-warming too. Don't worry, I won't just put random sex scenes in too graphically, but they are going to be pivotal to the story. I hope you enjoyed it. And I PROMISE YOU, what's to come next will be a thrilling read. Please review! I enjoy hearing your responses.

NOTE: The next update will be incredibly fast, I promise. Because I've already written the 2nd and 3rd chapters. However, I will wait for some reviews then post the next chapters soon after.


	2. A Deal Is Made

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2! Unlike a bunch of my other stories, I'm really into this one. (haha) And I've already planned out exactly how this story is going to end. It'll be really emotional and engaging. Please R&R. You guys don't know how much I appreciate your input. So, without further ado, please welcome Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Deal Is Made**

Zoro blinked. What just happened turned out to be exactly what happened the night before. Passion and a whole big mistake. Somehow, he and Nami had wrestled their way out the public kitchen into a hallway closet that hadn't been used in quite some time. He propped himself up on his elbow and swiveled his head to look over at Nami, who was sleeping serenely on the floorboard next to him. It must've been almost midnight now. They had missed dinner, most likely to the worrisome whining of Sanji, asking the others where Nami was. But this time... this time was different.

He didn't feel drunk. He had nothing to drink. Everything that happened this time was voluntary, completely to the knowing willfulness of his conscious mind. Shaking his head, he gathered his thoughts for a moment. Also different from last night, was that he could remember everything that happened now, unlike the hazy memory of a fit of passion while drunk the other time. He recalled the electricity he felt with Nami, something he had never experienced before. And God, was she good at it.

He sat up and hastily put on his shirt and undergarments. But before he could do much else, the feminine voice of the girl lying next to him sounded.

"It happened, didn't it?" She whispered calmly.

"Yea." He said gruffly.

"I guess we don't learn." Nami said and chuckled, covering her eyes with regret.

Zoro paused. "It's ok."

"It is?"

"Yea. Bodies are bodies. Sex is meaningless without love. It's ok." He said mechanically, justifying what they did. "It's a physical need. And we're physical beings." He put on his pants and shoes, fumbling about quickly.

Nami stared at him. "Yea. You're right." She watched him put on his clothes and she too began to dress.

"Are you ok with it?" He asked out of the blue.

Nami blinked, pausing for a second. "What do you mean?"

"With. Doing this."

Silence.

"Not that often, ok?" She replied calmly. "Only when both of us agree and only when there's absolutely no risk of being found out. Don't tell anyone and act as we normally would in front of the others. Bicker and fight."

Zoro smirked. "Yea, 'course." He smoothed himself out and opened the closet door...

"So." She said. "Did you enjoy it this time?"

He glimpsed at her from the corner of her eye and closed the door behind him, without a word.

The rest of the night passed without a hitch. In only moments, both Nami and Zoro were sleeping in their own rooms, on their own beds. No one would've even predicted the fit of passion in the hallway closet or the shady deal that the two struck. But it was flawless. Both could be satisfied and no one would know about it...

The next morning, everyone got up and gathered around the kitchen table like usual. The food-flinging, the loud laughter, Sanji's scolding about wasting food, Luffy swiping food from Ussop and Robin calmly taking in the scene, while sipping tea and reading a book. Nami walked in, her face bright and without any nervousness at all. She sauntered over and sat down next to Robin, saying a friendly "Good morning" to everyone.

"NAAAAMI-SAAN! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" Sanji pleaded, eyes fluttering with worry. "You didn't even show up to dinner last night! Tell me you're alright, let me do something for you!" He cried loudly.

Nami smiled politely. "Oh no, I'm fine. I was just finishing some maps in my room and lost track of time." She replied calmly, without any trace of yesterday's blundering nervousness.

"I'm glad! Please, let me get your breakfast. I prepared it especially for you and Robin-chan this morning~" He said and skipped off.

Zoro then walked in. He yawned and took in the noisy atmosphere of the room before sitting down next to Luffy, across from Nami. For a split second, the two of them exchanged a look. A meaningless look, but a look that almost whispered We-have-a-secret. They settled into their daily morning routines, Sanji carrying out Nami's food, Zoro eating quietly while being annoyed by Luffy's antics. The roar of laughter between crewmates. Yup. Everything was normal.

Breakfast was finished and the entire day progressed without incident. They fished, they fooled around, everyone discussed some meaningless talk about the islands they would later encounter on the Grand Line and everything was... extraordinarily ordinary. Nami felt peaceful. She lost the her nervous replies and settled in comfortably to sipping freshly prepared smoothies while chatting with Robin and to ordering the crew around to avoid certain ocean currents.

Zoro too, felt at ease. He wasn't avoiding her anymore, or ignoring her. Their relationship didn't change at all, going back to the banter they always had, entertaining everyone. Nothing was different, except at night. Once again, they fumbled about and this time, ended up in Nami's room, on her bed and again, back to old mistakes. Except, it was meaningless.

"Wow. 3 times in 2 days. Don't you think it's a little too much now? What if they found out?" Nami asked, lying on her bare stomach while looking at Zoro, who laid next to her on his back, arms resting behind his head.

He scoffed, "You're worrying again."

Nami smiled and buried her head closer to him, propping herself playfully on her elbows and running a finger across his chest. The big scar that slashed across his muscles was intimidating. But seeing it so often now made it a familiar aspect of Zoro. She cocked her head. "Where did you get this scar anyways? I just noticed it after we left Arlong Park."

He didn't say anything, only stiffened. "Nothing."

"It was something, look at it!" Nami said. "You never get hurt like this. How did you get this scar?"

Zoro gritted his teeth and groaned. "A fight ok? With a really rough guy."

"Swordsman?" She asked. Only a sword could make that sort of mark.

"Yea." He answered grudgingly.

"Who? I didn't remember anything happening." She asked.

"It's none of your business. Just shut up about it!" He suddenly said loudly.

Nami blinked, a little irritated at the closed off nature he exhibited. They had already shared such fiery intimacy, but somehow she wasn't able to open his mind to her. It annoyed her and she sat up suddenly, put on her tank top and skirt and quickly left the room, wordlessly. Zoro blinked, puzzled at her sudden leave, but said nothing.

It was true that she didn't believe much in meaningless sex. Just a physical thing. But if she was going to repeatedly share that sort of passion with someone, she wanted to be at least a little open about her emotions. And she wanted him to be able to tell her something- anything. To show that he was growing a little, at least. This wasn't her intention in the beginning, but now suddenly, it was a goal for her.

The next 2 days went by strangely.

Everything was the same, except what was visible was the tension and cool avoidance of Nami. She didn't speak to Zoro. Didn't initiate anything. It was a quietly seething, frustrating and sexless two days. He grew increasingly puzzled with her behavior. It was as if their deal never existed and he was resolved to at least find out why she was so cold so suddenly.

The day was growing colder, clouds passing by with the soft roar of the ocean underneath. Nami was sitting on a deck chair, reading a book and Zoro wandered outside to observe the weather. He spotted her, resting nonchalantly as if nothing was bothering her. Mustering up his strength, he walked forward to approach her.

"Hey." He approached her on the deck.

Nami turned her head and looked at him with a blank expression. "Hn?"

"Is something wrong with you? Why are you so pissed off?" He asked.

Nami turned her head and resumed staring at the clouds. "Zoro, you don't understand a woman's feelings at all, do you?" She shot him a bored look. "If I'm going to do it with anyone, that person better be willing to open his goddamn mind and stop being so closed off to the world." She walked away calmly, with a mysterious air of annoyance.

Zoro's eyes were wide, confused, but thinking hard about her words.

The next day, neither of them spoke to each other. Even Zoro backed off, not evening looking in her general direction at all.

They went about their day wordlessly, he would walk past her without even a nodding glance or word of acknowledgment. The visible tension widened between them, creating a formidable front.

Nami began to tell herself that the situation was pointless. Maybe she should just talk to him. Forget about opening his mind or anything. Why was it so important anyways? She couldn't figure it out as she walked down the hallway. She opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed, before noticing a yellow piece of paper sitting on her desk. Sitting straight up, she walked over and unfolded the crinkled note:

6 am. The tangerine trees.

- Z

She blinked. Zoro?

But her heart jumped. Was he going to apologize to her? Or simply break off the deal they made? Nami stood in front of her desk, clutching the note and standing there for a few brief moments. Then she ripped up the note, to ensure no one would find it and plopped right now on her bed again, sighing and covering her forehead. In the beginning, it was so perfect. The plan seemed flawless. But now, for no reason at all, it was getting more and more complicated.

She waited till the next morning. At 5:50, she slipped out her room, wearing her pajamas and wrapping a woolen blanket around her. Dawn was calm, especially at sea. It was beautiful... the sun peeking out ever so slightly, waiting for sunrise. The fog and the dew settled onto the ship, covering everything in a thing layer of moisture. It was cold, but it was refreshing.

She walked carefully to the tangerine groves, the tall leaves on each tree rustling in the dawn air.

Nami sighed and walked up the steps, carefully making no sound and inspected each row of the grove. She walked towards the last row and paused, seeing a green-haired figure, waiting for her in the middle of the row. Nami fidgeted. What was she going to say? But her brain wasn't as fast to act as her heart and she walked toward Zoro, quietly.

"You called me out?" She asked, growing slightly annoyed now for no reason.

Zoro looked at her, but said nothing.

"Whatever. I know the reason you did." She continued. "And yea, I agree. I want to break off our deal. It's so stupid getting involved with each-"

"Nami." He said.

She stopped talking suddenly, eyes wide and blinking. "W-What?"

He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. Nami flinched, slightly surprised at his sudden movement. But he clutched her hand tightly and with his other hand, grasped her head softly and kissed her, the kiss growing with passion and want. She resisted for a moment, but let herself sink into his warm arms. They kissed more aggressively, and fell to the wooden deck, settling right next to the tall tangerine tree... Their surroundings melted away immediately.

"You know, you think you're off the hook..." Nami said softly, a few intense moments later. The two of them were lying on the deck, leaning against a tangerine tree, cuddled under a blanket. It was cold and she edged closer to him for warmth. "Well.. you might be right." She admitted, forgetting about her little tiff two days ago.

Zoro smirked. "Great. Thanks."

A chilly breeze whipped through the deck and Nami shivered. The wool blanket covered them both, however, Zoro was wearing a jacket, as opposed to Nami who came out in pajamas and whose clothes were now scattered feet away from her.

Zoro blinked and paused for a second. Then, as if channeling his inner gentleman, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Nami loosely and settled back.

Nami stared at the jacket and at him, noting the rare gesture of kindness. "Thanks." She said softly.

"His name was Mihawk. He's one of the world's greatest swordsmen. I fought him after you left the Baratie." Zoro said out of the blue, his voice firm and without much emotion.

Nami blinked. "What?"

"I was determined to beat him. And I took a few things too seriously and he ended up giving me this scar." He said and tapped his chest, pointing out his scar again. "Just another fight."

Nami's mind went into work, recalling the slightly weakened state of Zoro when she saw him at Arlong Park. In fact, he wore all those bandages when he was bound up and confronted Nami for her association with the Fishmen pirates. And then she... punched him. Right in the gut.

Nami shot up and slapped his head. "You idiot!" She shouted.

"Ou-What the hell, Nami?" He hollered in reply, holding the gigantic bump on his forehead. So much for that tender moment...

She blinked, staring at him. "No.. Nothing." After thinking her thoughts through for a moment.

"Like hell that was nothing!" He shouted. "Then why'd you hit me?"

She paused in silence. Lying back down against his side, she wrapped her blanket closer. His warmth was so... inviting. And the familiar scent of steel and sweat permeated her thoughts. She slowly rolled over, on top of him and stared into his eyes. He blinked, staring straight back before smirking. "What, again?" He asked.

Nami didn't say anything but waited. After just a few seconds, she slowly leaned forward and kissed him. Not with passion or any harsh emotion. But a sweet, gentle, lingering kiss. The sunrise in the background let the young sun peek its head out. The rays of sunlight warmed their bodies and their faces. She pulled back slowly, after a few moments and looked into his eyes. They were. Amazingly strong and kind eyes. She never noticed them before like this.

Zoro gazed at her too, blinking once.

Nami smiled kindly and rolled off him. That was it. Just one kiss.

"Thanks Zoro." She said softly, put on her pajamas and left.

Zoro only watched her and she swiftly disappeared from the deck. He was speechless and thoughtless, not knowing what to say or what the hell happened. He could only note the strange emergence of some odd feeling at the pit of his stomach. Something growing, something new and confounding. A fluttering feeling...

But it was stupid to think much else of it. He cleared his mind, let himself realize again that all that was going on between them was purely physical and nothing emotional. Nami was a crewmate, a friend. Getting up at last, he put on his clothes and jacket, swung the blanket around his shoulder and walked off away just as the sunrise faded into morning.

Kill the butterflies.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N:** It's a little more interesting now that some feelings are beginning to develop. The next chapter will be pretty amusing and focused more on humor and less on the serious stuff. It's ok, because there's gonna be a lot more drama ahead as Nami and Zoro continue to explore this "friends with benefits" system and their own conflicting feelings. I hope you liked it! Please review, my friends. (NOTE: The humor will actually be in chapter 4. The next one will get into something else...)

And again, it feels great to be back on fanfiction.

xoxo.


	3. Exposed: Is It the End?

**A/N:**By the way, to show the incredible amount of dedication I have to this story, I had already written out two chapters of this before I even posted the first chapter on Fanfiction. This is number 3, and I'll probably finish before posting the first chapter. But I guess it won't much sense when you read this, since everything is posted already... - ignore it.

This is chapter 3: I've decided I'll explore this friends with benefits system in how Zoro and Nami feel after some bad situations occur. It won't always be rainbows and butterflies for our favorite duo, but of course, some experiences must be had.

Read and review, guys! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Exposed: Is It the End?**

Everything aboard the Going Merry had just about settled into normality. The night-to-night friends with benefits system Nami and Zoro had developed seemed to be flawless, going on without hitches. They acted normally towards each other, even if the "night sessions" they had were pretty rowdy and electrifying. As they had both justified: Humans have physical needs. Sex is sex. Without love, it is meaningless.

But they had both realized they've grown closer to each other through their scandalous deal. Though not romantically, they know each other better and have become real friends.

A few rules were set into place regarding their nightly rendezvous. Protection was vital, otherwise their actions may have serious ramifications. They did it every other night, rotating between her room and his room, to avoid suspicion. If it were to leak out, both would claim they were drunk and it was just a one-night occurrence.

It had slipped into dawn as the sun wavered, ready to appear again to start the day. The whole ship was asleep, except for Robin, who was walking down the deck hall to go outside and have a quick relaxing read before breakfast...

They were in Zoro's room this time. Midnight slipped into morning quickly and Nami had fallen asleep in his bed, despite their rules of "the person must return to their own bed in the morning" but over a week or so, that one rule grew lax and the 3rd party just spent the entire night there. She opened a sleepy eye and blinked slowly, her body snuggled generously in the blankets of his bed. She brought the pillow closer to her face, smelling the familiar musk of Zoro. He smelled really good, she realized. She turned her head slowly to see the sleeping green-haired swordsman next to her, who snored softly.

She smiled to herself. Even though he was a tough guy and put on his tough front, Zoro melted into an unbelievably cute person when he slept. She moved herself and leaned closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder like a kitten. Kissing him softly, she urged him awake.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, feeling Nami nuzzle his neck. He groggily rubbed his closed eyelids.

"Dawn. Too early." She answered and smiled.

"You should go." He replied and rolled over.

"Yea." Nami said softly, but didn't move. It was nice being here.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go?"

Nami pursed her lips and slapped a pillow playfully in his face. "So rude. I'll go when it's not so cold outside." She said as an excuse.

Zoro's face twisted. "If you stay even later this time, we'll gonna get caught at some point."

Nami sat up and crawled over on the bed towards Zoro. She sat on top of him and grinned. "You don't want me here?" And leaned forward, kissing his chest softly.

"Exactly." He smirked and slapped a pillow at her, to which she shrieked and suppressed giggles. They wrestled for a few moments playfully.

Outside Zoro's room, was a hallway that led directly outside. The morning was still young and Robin, dressed casually, sauntered down the hall gracefully, with a book in hand. She had woken up early for no reason today and decided to spend a good half of it outside, enjoying the salty ocean air. As she passed Zoro's room, she couldn't help but note a feminine shriek from inside his quarters. She stopped and glanced at his door. Was that her imagination? But then distinctly, she heard a girlish voice say softly...

_"Stop it, Zoro. We'll get caught."_

Robin paused. That was definitely Nami's voice. She stood in front of the door, noting the fumbling noises inside. Looking ahead again, she walked outside, without a word.

_I see..._Robin thought.

After breakfast, Nami resigned herself to a deck chair outside, sipping on a cocktail and observing the clouds in the sky. The rest of the crew were fooling around like usual, but she didn't care. Zoro was visible from the lower deck, training with weights and swords. The sweat glistened on his back and he gritted his teeth, with the pressure exposing his fine muscular body and veins. (Omg.)

Nami glanced at him for a moment before looking away. It was hard to believe that he and she were...

Before she completed her thought, a shadow from behind poked out. "Good morning, Nami-chan." Robin's voice sultrily greeted.

"Ah- Ohayo, Robin-chan." Nami replied and smiled, nodding at the other deck chair.

Robin was blunt with it. "Nami-chan. Why were you in the swordsman's room last night?"

Nami turned ice blue, her movement immediately froze, and her eyes widened in unsuspecting surprise. She clenched a fist and looked at Robin slowly. They were so dead. How did Robin know? Did she... hear? It was entirely possible. But Nami didn't have time to contemplate the possibilities before seeing an emotionless and slightly uninterested expression on Robin.

"I..." Nami didn't know how to justify it. How much did Robin hear? Did she know for sure?

Robin smiled kindly at Nami. "Nami-chan. It doesn't matter at all to me. I just wanted to know that you understand what you're doing."

Nami stared at her. "What?"

Robin sat up and faced her with motherly eyes. "What you and Zoro are doing. If it's not out of love, one of you could get hurt in the end." She said seriously.

Nami blinked, at first expecting some shameful lecture. But hearing Robin's meaningful advice, she looked at Robin truthfully. "What do you mean? How could I get hurt?"

"You're not in love with Zoro, are you?"

Nami opened her mouth to speak, about to reply in an "Of course not!" response, but felt her throat go dry. She sat there wordlessly, wondering why the words were so difficult to say... so strange to utter. She snapped back to reality and looked at Robin with confusion floating in her eyes.

"No. I don't love him."

Robin smiled. "Just be careful." The graceful woman said and got up, walking away.

Nami was silent. And she could only sit there with her half-empty words and heart of confusion...

_"Zoro!"_A harsh voice barked.

Zoro looked up from his weight training, hearing Nami's exasperated voice cry out. She didn't even appear concerned that she was shouting his name without reason in the middle of the deck, with open ears everywhere. That wasn't a good sign... He put down the weights and sheathed his swords, turning around to see Nami nervously walk towards him.

"Nami. What are you-" Zoro began, eyes shining with surprise.

"Come with me." She said and yanked his hand to lead him towards a secluded area of the deck.

"What the-!" He hollered, as he was led with frightful force away from the main deck.

Once alone, she dropped his hand and spun around on her heels angrily. Her eyes glistened with nervous regret and Zoro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Robin knows." She cried out in a nervous manner.

"What?" Zoro blurted.

_"She knows!"_Nami restated, bringing her hands to clutch her hair and groan.

Zoro froze. His face clouded with thoughtful brooding and he looked up at Nami in just a second. "Are you sure?"

Nami glared and thrust a frustrated hand around wildly. "Yes, I'm sure! She talked to me herself!"

"Shit." He muttered.

"I told you we have to be more careful! No more doing whatever we want- We have to follow all our rules, otherwise everyone else will find out!" She declared and glared at Zoro, berating him mentally for their exposed scandal. Although she doubted Robin would say anything to anyone else, having one person already find out meant it was just as likely for the others to follow suit.

"Me? You were in MY room. You shoulda left when I told you to!" Zoro retorted back, face scrunched up in blameworthy annoyance.

Nami scowled at him. "Blaming me? I was the one who didn't even want to do it last night! You insisted-"

"And you could've easily denied it." Zoro finished.

Nami sighed, full of frustration and exasperation. "Alright." She clenched her hands together in pensive reckoning. "I think our problem is YOU wanting too much sex. You need to control yourself."

Her words only sparked his anger. "Me? I think you have a problem too." He roared in defiance.

"Oh please. You can't even stay abstinent for more than 3 days!" She shot back, her cute orange hair bobbing around her face. When Nami got mad, it was hard to quell her growing annoyance. The stand-off stood at a still-point, with the two glowering at each other with severe intensity. Finally, Zoro backed off and closed his eyes.

"Fine. It's a bet then." He said. There was silence as he walked towards the edge of the deck. "Whoever... can resist each other longer, will win." Zoro declared and looked at Nami intently.

She scoffed, thinking of how easy it would be. Guys were guys were guys. She had no trouble, ever of enticing a guy. "You're crazy to take me on. Fine. If I win... Your debt triples." She said, referring to the long overdue a few hundred thousand of berries he owed her since Loguetown. Smirking coyly with her eyes and nodded. "You?"

Zoro looked at her a little more seriously. He sighed. "If I win," He said, "We're done with each other."

Nami turned around, with wide eyes, not of displeasure but of surprise. "What?"

"If I win," Zoro stressed more clearly. "I don't want to continue with this anymore. I'm bored of all this." And truthfully, he felt that the friends with benefits system was just too much for either of them. It was incredibly tiring and emotionally draining.

Nami opened her mouth, yet no words came out. She clenched her fist, but loosened it and turned around slowly to walk away.

"Fine." She said and floundered away, leaving Zoro behind.

For no reason at all, she felt desperately lonely...

**A/N:**I think in my last chapter, I said that this one would be more humorous. Well, when I planned and wrote it out, it'll probably be the next chapter. Stay tuned! Some more rockin' (- outdated term) ZoNa moments to hit you guys!


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** Yallo everyone. I'm actually having a swell time writing this story, so I hope you're all enjoying it. I know it's basically full of smut right now, but I promise you some really intense and sweet moments later. In fact, I'm weaving together some really nice ideas right now. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. R&R. I love reviews.

Oh yea, by the way... warning: Nami gets sick.

I know there are two thousand fanfics of Nami getting sick and such, but I promise, it is (sort of) relevant to the plot in this chapter ok? Or at least... it'll propel the plot forward. Yea. That's it.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I'm Sorry**

It was evening. The lazy afternoon clouds had faded over the horizon, welcoming a setting sun to end the day. The Merry Go was bustling with activity. The gallery was cooking up a storm, like usual. The playful shouts of Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were heard on deck. Everything was just ordinary.

Nami flopped down on her bed, on her back, staring up at the ceiling with wistful eyes. She sighed, planting a palm to her forehead. She had a headache. What had just happened earlier? Suddenly her seemingly perfect nightly rendezvous with Zoro was turning into a competition. Who could resist the other one for longer? Were the two of them too entwined with the friends with benefits system? More importantly, why did Zoro want to cut off their system altogether?

Nami didn't ask him this, since the shock of the moment made her speechless.

"We're done with each other. If I win, I don't want to continue with this anymore. I'm bored of all this." Zoro had told her.

His words rang in her head. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, head pounding. Burying her head in her pillow, she inhaled deeply. This was nothing to get agitated about... It was just a physical relationship, no strings attached. Why should she get angry because he wanted out? Maybe it was because she'd never been rejected by a guy before. Yea, that was it...

Nami sat straight up, full of renewed determination.

A brilliant plan had already formed inside her head.

Moments Later, Gallery...

Everyone was seated at the kitchen table, plates of food steaming. The usual table banter had ensued, chopsticks up someone's nose, food being juggled and loud laughter ringing in everyone's ears. Zoro, however, had an unusually grim look on his face, seemingly annoyed with something. His own mind whirled with the afternoon's incident. Was he too harsh? The upset look on Nami's face certainly surprised him. An unexpected reaction...

The door opened and Zoro looked up instinctively, seeing the familiar orange hair of Nami walk in.

But his eyes widened as she waltzed in, in a skimpy red bikini, skin wet and dripping from an apparent dip in some water. His jaw opened a quarter of a centimeter but snapped shut immediately when Nami nonchalantly whistled and made her way to the table. To his chagrin, she plopped herself right next to Zoro, without even acknowledging his presence. The people at the dinner table all stared at Nami, eyes wide. Sure they were used to her wearing skimpy things, but...

Somehow, there was a glowing air about her. Her hair had been playfully teased into a I-just-got-out-of-bed look and the faintest hint of makeup made her appear natural yet unbelievably sexy. Zoro grimaced. He knew she had some sneaky plan, but this was far-out.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN!~" Sanji whirled out the gallery in a love hurricane, eyes throbbing with giant hearts. "YOU LOOK STUNNING RIGHT NOW~"

"Oi Nami." Luffy said, mouth full of food. "What's up with the swimsuit? Are we stopping at a beach?"

Nami shook her head and smiled. "No, I just had a swim. The waters here are incredibly famous for scuba, you know?" She reached forward to grab a riceball from a plate across from her. Leaning forward, she exposed her slim figure beneath the bikini, right in front of Zoro. He clammed up, knowing the obvious bait when he saw it. But luckily for him, Sanji came trotting towards them and shoved Zoro out the way to sit next to Nami, a plate of exotic fruit.

"My princess," Sanji said. "A plate of exotics for an exotic beauty." He versed.

Zoro, who'd been shoved aside in the process silently thanked Sanji for the intervention and resumed his dinner, his composure coming back. Saved, his mind said. Nami, who realized her plan had failed bristled, but did nothing but accept the fruit with a half-hearted thanks. She glimpsed at Zoro and bit her lip, annoyed.

Her head pounded with murky thoughts.

The Next Morning...

If she can do it, I can do the same.

Zoro's thoughts rumbled with a vengeance. He had initially planned on not doing a thing, playing it nice. But with Nami's arousing bikini episode the night before, he couldn't help but feel inclined to tempt her as well. And of course, he'll play on his most prized asset. His body, worn with years of extreme training and ripped by thousands of battles.

So there he was, bare-chested in the glistening morning sun, lifting gigantic weights. Muscles gleamed in the light, the beads of sweat all visible. He clenched his teeth and flexed vigorously, seemingly engrossed in his workout, though seriously wondering if she was looking. It was an attractive sight... certainly capable of stopping anyone in their tracks to pause and observe.

Of course, Nami was on the main upper deck, relaxing on a beach chair. Her attention had been caught ages ago by his endless work-out and ridiculously ripped body, but she knew this was his plan. To get back at her for her own antics last night. Of course, she saw the obvious attraction he had towards her. But now, she couldn't help but stare at him through her tinted sunglasses, looking as though she were minding her own business but in actuality, ogling the hell out of his body.

Stupid... Don't give in. Her thoughts rumbled, trying to contain her excitement. But being unable to stop staring at him, she forced herself up... and walked back inside nonchalantly.

Zoro paused mid-way, seeing the orange-haired woman exit the show. He put the weights on the deck and put a tired hand on his waist, wiping sweat off his forehead with his other hand.

Damn.

The next few days were brutal. Each and every moment was embedded with Nami and Zoro, silently but venomously competing at every turn. She would exit the bath and wander around with nothing but a short towel on. He would sleep shirtless on the main deck. She would delicately put on make-up and new clothes to capitalize on her fashion-appeal. He would appear totally brazen and care-free as he watched her prance around the ship. Neither of them budged an inch and the contest intensified with each passing day.

Nami didn't know about Zoro, but she was exhausted. And after another uneventful day, she collapsed on her bed in her room again, sighing deeply. She had kicked off her ridiculously tall 4-inch heels that she had worn all day. Nothing was working. She was tired, frustrated and annoyed. Worse, her headache was returning, this time with a bang. She rubbed her temples, feeling the throbbing veins. Her face was flushed and a raspy sore throat was festering.

Nami sat up. A cold? At a time like this? It was to be expected, with her continual bikini-wearing, dripping wet in a towel business. Of course she'd catch a cold doing those sort of things. She shook her head and ran a hand through her tousled hair. No, no. She'll be okay. She got up, head spinning and blinking to get a grip on her surroundings.

She fumbled towards the door and opened it shakily, to run into a shirtless Zoro, with his three swords tucked in their sheaths and a white towel swung casually over his left shoulder. He blinked, actually a bit surprised at Nami stumbling out so carelessly, but remained emotionless. She herself was surprised, running into him. How many times has it happened already though?

She noted his shirtless-ness. And the seemingly smug expression behind his eyes. But with her cheeks burning up, it looked like she was actually blushing for him, when in actuality, Nami was burning up a fever. She turned around quicky, so she didn't have to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was going to lose the bet in that moment...

"Well..." He said in his usual gruff tone. "You put up a good show these few days." Although he appeared to be making amends, his words appeared as though he was confident in his eventual win.

Nami planted a hand on the wall, to balance herself. "Yea. You too." Her voice was strained and she was doing her best to not fall over.

"It's a matter of time before one of us gives in." Zoro declared, not noticing her aggravated demeanor. He crossed his (buff) arms and glanced over at Nami.

She looked up towards the door and panted, a bead of sweat rolling from her forward to the ground. Everything hurt. Her head pounded with what seemed like iron weighing her down. Her neck, back and limbs ached and she was about to just collapse at any moment. Even her view was getting dizzy and she could hardly answer Zoro's remarks with a snarly comeback of her own.

He noticed her unusual state and raised an eyebrow. "Oi. Are you ok?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder to look at her face.

Nami flinched and swatted him away angrily. "Stop! I'm fine!" She shouted at him, throat raspy and head spinning.

Zoro drew back, surprised at her outburst. "I was just wondering... Geez." He said and took a step back. Then, seeing her obvious want to be left alone, he walked down the hall and out of sight...

Nami let out a gasp of air... Finally, he left! She couldn't contain it anymore and breathed in and out, trying to get some oxygen in her body. The fever was unbearable. Albeit, she dealt with a worse sickness back in Drum Island, but somehow, she felt emotionally a lot worse this time. Leaning against the wall, she slumped and plopped down on the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed. She could hear her heart pound, her ears were so plugged up.

She tilted her head down and gently, gradually, fell asleep...

...

Zoro stalked down the hallway, his mind roaring with annoyance. She so blatantly shooed him away! Her audaciousness was getting old. He stopped in his tracks, face twisted in a frustrated look and turned his head to look down the hallway. Maybe he should head back, to talk to her properly. He put on a shirt quickly and walked down the hall, making sure he didn't look like he was still competing. Man, girls are so bothersome. He thought.

Zoro rounded a corner of the hall, expecting an empty corridor, but his eyes glazed over to a figure on the floor. Nami. Slumped over, half-conscious and looking very ill. His eyes widened in surprise, and he was frozen in his tracks. Somehow, the strange picture of her petrified him. It was like back in Alabasta, going to Drum Island. It was incredibly shocking to Zoro to see Nami in that sort of condition. Usually so headstrong, she'd been reduced to a little girl, desperate for help.

"Nami.." He started, gathering himself. "Oi oi! What the hell are you doing, sleeping out here?" He asked angrily, striding over towards her and kneeling down.

Her eyelid peeled open and she looked up very slowly. "Zoro..."

"'Baka! What are you trying to do? Get more sick?" He scolded her. He slapped a hand at her forehead, to feel her body temperature. Nami felt incredibly warm to his hand and his mind raced into action. "You're burning up!" Zoro affirmed and looked at her more intently.

"Just leave me alone!" Nami tried to yell at him, slapping his hand away from her forehead and turning to her side. With surprising speed, she got up onto her feet and attempted to stagger away, but was stopped when...

Zoro grabbed her wrist harshly and she turned her head around annoyed to look at him. Trying to swat him away again, she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Idiot." He said and pulled her closer. As her head spun and her feet gave way, he scooped her up delicately into his arms, carrying her with great ease. Her eyes widened as she realized she was in his warm arms, pressed against his body. Looking up into his eyes, she looked like a helpless fawn.

He didn't say a word and looked ahead. Walking quickly but smoothly, he carried her upstairs...

She didn't remember anything else. The pounding of her head and the spinning of the room made her close her eyes and drift off to sleep almost instantly...

A Few Hours Later...

A candle-light burned dimly in the open room. Nami peeled her eyes open to see the flickering flame and looked around, confused. She was nestled in a wide white bed, blankets tucked generously around her and a cooling gel placed on her head. A tub of ice water and a washcloth was on the nightstand next to her and she could smell the familiar herbs of medicine that Chopper often experimented with.

The last thing she could remember was being carried away by Zoro.

She shivered, remembering the warmth and smell of his body.

"Nami, you're up!" Chopper exclaimed and hobbled towards her, a bowl of strange looking medicine in his hand. (Hoof.) "How are you feeling?"

Nami rubbed her eyes and blinked at Chopper. "Chopper? Wh-Where's..." She was about to ask where Zoro was, but immediately changed her thoughts. "Where am I?"

"You're ok now, Nami. You just had a fever. It's just ocean sickness caused by the changing weather." Chopper said expertly and put the bowl of herbs down to examine her again. "Your fever's gone down." He added, feeling her head. It was still warm, but better than before.

"Oh. Thank you." She said softly and looked around the room.

"You're lucky Zoro found you. According to him, you were almost passed out." Chopper said and placed a warm mug of tea beside her bed. "Zoro told me not to tell anyone. You don't want people to worry, huh?" He asked understandably. Imagining Sanji prancing around her like a crazily worried wild-man would worry any doctor. Nami gave a weak smile.

"Yea thanks. It's just a fever. I don't want them to worry." She reaffirmed. "So, where is..."

"I'm here." Zoro said, a big shadowy figure at the doorway. He was leaned, almost casually against the door and stared at Nami, eyebrows furrowed into his usual stoic expression.

Nami gave a slight yelp, not realizing he'd been there this entire time. "Z-Zoro! What are yo-"

"Zoro, you're here! Good!" Chopper said, hopping off from his chair. "I need to go prepare a medicinal meal for Nami. You watch her ok?" He asked in goodwill. "I'll be back in an hour."

"W-Whaaat?" Zoro grimaced, seeing Chopper run off quickly. "Oi oi oi, Chopper, wait!-" He said, but the door was closed before he could voice his complaint.

Dooooomm...

Nami and Zoro were both frozen in their respective positions. Zoro stared at the door, face contorted with annoyance. He turned slowly around to look at Nami, who too was a little nervous.

"Well..." Zoro began. "You heard the doctor." He said, almost sarcastically and walked slowly towards Nami, taking a chair near her bedside.

She glared in response. "I don't need you here. I'm fine."

"Yea, that's what you said last time." He shot back at her. Crossing his arms, he looked at her with narrowed eyes. She stared back, daring him to do anything else.

"Oh fine." She gave up and flopped down into her blankets again, wrapping them closely around her body. "You know, this doesn't mean our bet is off or anything. When I get hea-"

"Oh shut it." He told her. "I don't care about the bet right now."

Nami paused. She rolled to her other side to face Zoro. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. For such a smart girl, she was certainly dumb at times. "It's fine. Just forget it, ok?"

Nami blinked, but didn't rebuff him. "Fine." Was all she said and her eyes closed slowly, drifting into a light nap.

She suddenly felt her forehead being touched and her hair ruffled slightly. Her heart pounded, but she didn't open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Zoro grunted in an almost inaudible tone.

Nami felt her head pound again, but this time not because of sickness, but because of some inexplicable feeling she was experiencing again. Why do these strange thoughts form in her head? She felt her heart pound faster and her face flush.

"Don't be sorry." She heard herself say very softly. "I should be sorry..."

Zoro stared at her. "Nami.."

Nami slowly opened her eyes, one at a time with timidness. "I'm sorry for hitting you so much and always scolding you. I'm sorry for calling you lazy and always ordering you around." She felt her heart open up painfully and all her feelings spilled out. "I'm sorry I keep manipulating your debt and forcing you to protect me. I'm sorry for everything, ok? J-Just don't-" Nami could hardly stop, before she felt her eyes water. "-I don't want you to hate me."

Her words had spilled out with such intense feeling that she was hardly prepared for Zoro to lean in with quick speed to kiss her on her lips. Tenderly... wistfully, he pressed his lips against hers. Neither of them budged an inch. He brought a finger to her cheek and stroked her ever-so softly, feeling a lone tear roll down.

When they parted, he couldn't help but simply stare into her amber eyes, seeing her clearly for the first time in his whole life.

And Nami stared back, equally stunned. She saw him in a new light, a new person, seeing the soulfulness of his dark eyes.

And a very very horrible feeling took form in the pit of her stomach.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Yee-haw! I'm incredibly excited that this story is ACTUALLY going where I want it to go. And I bet my author's notes just ruined the mood of the chapter. It ended nicely, this chapter right? The two are about to explore themselves and each other more intently in the next few chapters. I actually have a sequel planned, that has almost nothing to do with this story. But it takes place after this story, and explores their ever-growing relationship. I hope you guys will check that out too. Stay tuned for updates.

Please review! Next chapter will be out in a jiffy.


	5. Love Unrequited

**A/N:** Welcome welcome to chapter 5! I'm excited to write this one. The last chapter ended quite intensely, I hoped you all enjoyed it. I should have probably warned you all that there will be fluff but very cute moments. I'm just trying to stay in character, so all the grimaces, grunts and exasperation of Zoro... just try to imagine it as best as you can.

Warning: Slight Nami x. Sanji in this chapter. (But of course, our primary couple is definitely and incontestably still Nami x. Zoro)

Kk, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Love Unrequited**

"Nami, you're feeling better!" Chopper exclaimed as he walked into a brightly sun-lit room, holding a tub of warm water.

The bright-haired young girl smiled at the reindeer doctor with a grin. "Yup. All better. You're awesome, Chopper." She told him and slipped on her pink-tinted jacket over a black tank top. Her pale complexion had cleared into her normal rosy tone. She looked healthly, vibrant and renewed, even better than before.

It'd been 2 days since she was ill, but with the quick-minded efforts of Chopper, she'd managed to be completely cured. It'd also been two days ago since Zoro bought her to Chopper, after finding her stricken down with fever in the hallway. Two days since he kissed her and lost the bet. Two days since Nami realized the horrible truth behind the inexplicable feelings she was experiencing.

"Do you want to stay and have another cup of coffee?" Chopper asked her. "Oh, and don't worry about the others. I told everyone you were doing some serious mapping and that you had your meals in your room. They won't know a thing."

Nami smiled politely. "Thanks, Chopper. But I'll pass on the coffee. I better go check out the ship. Who knows how Zoro had been steering this entire time?" Of course she knew that they were off course. With Zoro behind the helm of anything directionally, it was just impossible to be going the right way. She waved goodbye to Chopper and left the room, looking out the window.

Yup. Way off course. She thought to herself, seeing a desert outside the window, with the ship cruising alongside it.

She paused, before she stepped out toward the main deck. Her heart thumped, beating wildly and she clutched her chest with a clenched fist, trying to beat down the feelings. Through the two days, she tried to regain her composure and tell herself the stupidity of it all. How she was just grateful to Zoro for helping her and made delusional by her illness. But even know, her chest thrashed wildly, thinking about him. His body, his minty green hair. His soulful eyes and even his unadmitted protectiveness over her.

She sighed, breathing in deeply, filling her lungs with oxygen. It was stupid to think too much of it. She gathered her courage and opened the door, stepping outside tentatively.

She turned her head and saw a sleeping Zoro, casually propped against the side-rail of the deck, snoring away, while the ship maneuvered itself. It was a miracle they didn't run into anything yet. Nami sighed. Nothing was different. She walked towards him, sandals clacking against the wooden deck. Stopping as she stood hovering over him, she knocked him on his head. "Zoro, wake up!"

"A-Ah.." He crinkled his forehead and opened an eye. Her usually hard-hit punches were absent today. He never used to just get away with a simple rap on the noggin. But to see Nami for the first time in 2 days, he noted that she was looking a lot healthier and even more beautiful than before. "Oh. You're better?" He asked.

She crossed her arms, feeling insecure all of a sudden. His penetrating stare seemed to stare into her soul. "Obviously. And of course, you're doing a disastrous job here." She observed the surroundings to see wide plains of sand. Sighing, she added, "Oh well. It's fine. We can turn our route back to the right direction in a few minutes."

Zoro blinked. "Ok."

Nami glanced over at him annoyed. "What?" She bristled with irritation, feeling his stare.

"Well," He grunted, "I guess you won the bet." He sat up, from his lying position on the poll and stared at Nami more seriously, referring to the kiss they shared a few nights ago. It was he who kissed her, and ridiculous as he thought it was, he still did it. Zoro wasn't sure why, but in that moment, it was as if his body was propelling him to kiss her. He continued to ignore the emotional part of his brain that capitalized on it though...

Nami froze. "Oh... I guess I did." She said slowly.

"So what now? My debt is 900,000 berries?" Zoro asked casually. It didn't really matter to him what his debt was- not like he was ever going to pay it off anyways. "Great. You got your wish, happy?" He teased her playfully, though he still had his usual apathetic expression plastered on his face.

Nami's mind whirled. She remembered weeks ago, when he told her that if he won, his wish would be to cut off their friends with benefits system.

That reminder hit her in the gut and she looked at Zoro, with a dismal face.

He appeared taken back by her morose expression.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

Nami bristled, half with annoyance and half with fear. Her mind desperately wanted to run and get the hell out of there, but she knew she had to stay firm and hold her ground. "I take back your debt."

"Huh?" He asked, stunned.

"Well, you helped me out." Nami responded, referring to him helping her when she was sick. "So I'm just returning the favor, ok?"

Zoro stared at her incredulously. Not that he was going to complain. "O-k... Then, what do you want? You won the bet."

Somehow, a ridiculous notion bubbled in Nami's mind. Without thinking, her throat still dry, she pointed at Zoro's sword.

"I want Wado Ichimonji." She said.

Wado Ichimonji... The sword that used to belong to Zoro's childhood friend, Kuina. His eyes darted at the sword and he looked up at Nami, face contorted with annoyance. "My sword? No way in hell!" He spit out. The momento was a physical manifestation of his promise to Kuina; to become the world's best swordsman. Plus, it held great sentimental value and was the only sword that remained with him all this time. All of his other swords broke or were left behind, but this one was special...

Nami felt her heart drop. What was she doing? Was she ridiculous? This was Zoro's treasure... but a part of her firmly wanted to test him. To test his feelings towards her. She clenched her fist. "I won the bet. And your sword is my prize." Nami declared, more confidently.

"No." He said. "Those weren't the terms. I can't let you have it."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell would I? Who are you to me anyways?"

He let those words slip out before catching himself.

She looked at him with solemn eyes. So her thoughts were confirmed. The system they had... friends with benefits... it truly and will always remain a physical thing. Without love, without emotion.

"Fine." Nami said finally. "Game's over." She said solemnly and turned around to walk away.

Zoro, guilt still plastered on his face, opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words in his heart to make her stay.

Damn it.

He could only curse himself.

In Nami's Room...

Nami closed the door of her room and sat down at her desk, sighing a deep breathe. That spectacle she pulled out on the deck was stupid, she knew. Why was throwing a fit to get his sword so important? She felt as though the sword represented a trust... a bond. If he was just willing to give it to her, she thought that it'd mean he felt something for her. Just something. Anything.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she jumped, hearing the sudden noise surprised her.

Her heart thumped for a minute. Was it Zoro? She got up from her chair carefully and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me, Nami-san." A voice replied. "Sanji."

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. Sanji? What was he doing here? But she calmed down and opened the door. At her doorway stood the tall chef, the golden boy. With his blonde hair and undeniable charm, he was probably one of the best looking members of the crew. He wore his black suit and blue tie, like usual. The familiar cigarette dangling in his mouth was absent however. She noted that calmly. A very sweet gesture. He knew that Nami didn't like smelling cigarette smoke too much.

"Yes Sanji-kun? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no, Nami-san." He said courteously. "But, I just felt that..." He paused, unable to think clearly about how to say his thoughts.

Nami saw this. "Come in." She said and moved aside, to let Sanji enter.

"Thank you, Nami-san." He said and entered slowly. She had never allowed him in her room before. It was a great privilege, but like a usual gentleman, Sanji regarded it with respect. To enter a maiden's sanctum meant she was trusting a man. And he sat down on a chair, far from her bed. Which he still looked at. Ahh... the refreshing scent of Nami.

"Well?" She asked, closing her door. She took a seat on her bed, looking at Sanji. "What's going on?"

Sanji cleared his throat. "I couldn't help but... be extremely worried about you these past few days, Nami-san." The words were hard to say.

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"You haven't had any meals with us for awhile. And neither has the stupid swordsman. I couldn't help but wonder... if he was giving you any trouble? If he was, I'll kick his ass, definitely." Sanji declared and looked at Nami was meaningful eyes.

Nami blinked. Zoro hadn't been eating with them? What was he doing? Having his meals close to her bedside when she was ill? Did she not realize it because she'd been asleep the entire time? But pushing the conjectures away, she looked at Sanji.

"No." She replied. "I'm fine, Sanji-kun."

"But that's not all." He responded softly. "You've... been acting rather strangely lately. Pray tell, if there is something wrong, you know you could come to me for help, right?"

Nami couldn't help but smile. Sanji's incredibly sweet gesture touched her deeply. It'd been the nicest thing that someone has said to her all week. And the emotional crutch he was to her, she just realized. He was always there, always catering to her every whim. Always wondering about her and protecting her. Yet, she always prayed on his kindness. Nami's heart sunk...

"Neh neh, Sanji-kun." Nami said with renewed vigor. "Would you... like to hang out with me tonight?"

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the moments, now he was serious. "W-Why, of course, Nami-san! I'd be honored."

Nami smiled at him. She needed a friend...

9:00 PM

"Where the hell is that girl?" Zoro stalked around, angrily biting his lip, face bent in annoyance. She was there at dinner, but as soon as it was over, she disappeared into the depths of seemingly nowhere. After a guilt-ridden day, which was strange since Zoro never felt guilt, he decided to go find her.

But several visits to her room, surveillance of the entire ship, the decks and the gallery revealed no sign of the orange-haired girl. It was as if she jumped overboard or something. And he seriously began contemplating that as he looked in the water, wondering if he'd see a mop of orange bobbing up and down... Hopefully not?

"Zoro?"

Zoro spun around, face twisted in response.

It was Chopper standing in front of him. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be keeping watch?" He asked.

Zoro simmered down. "Oh..." He rubbed his head. "Where's Nami?" He decided to just go straight out and ask.

"Oh, Nami's with Sanji." Chopper responded, walking over to the deck and pulling some sheets down to cover the beach chairs. The weather was stormy, and wind was knocking the small things on deck around. "They're in his room, I think."

Zoro's blood froze. Why the hell was she with that ero-cook? He wondered. But before Chopper could scold him anymore about watching the ship, he'd already stormed off to go find and talk to the annoying love-cook and the cat burglar.

Sanji's Quarters...

It definitely wasn't the same as a stormy love session with Zoro, but Nami was enjoying the company of a very generous and wonderful Sanji. They were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, blankets on the ground like picnic sheets. Two martini cups and a plate of fresh fruit pastries had been prepared. His room adjoined the outer window, and it was beautiful, to see the full-wall windows eclipse the night moon and dark sea beneath them.

Nami smiled to herself. This was almost romantic. Unlike anything Zoro would ever do... And when she found herself continuously think about Zoro, she had to literally shake her head to clear the thoughts away.

"It's amazing, the adventures we had just in the East Blue, huh?" Sanji finished a thought and looked over at Nami. Sanji was different when he dressed a little casually. He wore a long-sleeve white button up shirt, that looked extremely sophisticated yet nonchalant and black pants that emphasized how long his legs were. No doubt he was incredibly good-looking, a little different from Zoro, who was pure muscle, brawn and sweat. But Sanji had a gentleman's touch, that squeezed the heartstrings of any girl.

She smiled at him and sipped her apple martini. "Absolutely. Although some of us still seem the same."

"Oh, I don't believe that, Nami-san." Sanji said.

"Oh?"

"Yes," He replied, "I believe, that you've grown more beautiful. And I've become more enticed by your beauty, not just physically, but spiritually as well." He finished, adding a poetic touch to his words, in typical Sanji-fashion.

Nami almost blushed, but she was used to the sweet words Sanji used on her. "You've changed too. You've become stronger."

Sanji smiled. "I am not worthy of your compliments, Nami-san."

"Why not?" She asked, justifying her words. "Of everyone here, you care about me the most. You're always protecting me, watching over me and giving me everything I want."

"Well," Sanji responded in cordial fashion. "Of course! A lady deserves that much."

"But I..." Nami continued. She breathed deeply, wanting to get her feelings off her chest. To someone, anyone. A person who wouldn't judge the ridiculous nature of her inner feelings. "I think I'm-"

A loud bang interrupted her words. Bang bang bang.

Sanji and Nami both looked over at the door. Obviously whoever was knocking had something urgent to say.

Sanji got up, annoyed. "Oi oi! Who's knocking so rudely at this hour?" He walked over and flung the door open, to be face to face with an angry simmering Zoro, nostrils flared, ready to charge.

"Get out the way," Zoro declared gruffly and firmly, "Ero-cook!"

"Zoro!" Nami stood up, shocked at his outburst.

Sanji was equally stunned, but even more angry at this seemingly reasonless barge-in on his and Nami's private moment.

"The hell do you want, shitty swordsman?" Sanji responded, drawing on his battle-tough expression, that he never wore while speaking to ladies. But when Sanji gets mad, he turns into a ferocious beast, whose strength could rival any tough villain. "Can't you see you're interrupting something?"

"I need to talk to her." Zoro responded, not politely at all, but rather forcefully. Sanji looked over his shoulder at Nami and glared back at Zoro, appalled at his brazen attitude.

"Why the hell do you need to talk to Nami-san?" Sanji interrogated and glared at the swordsman. The two were locked in a death-stare.

"It's none of your business!" Zoro replied.

"Anything that has to do with Nami-san and her protection is my business!" Sanji hollered.

"Nani?" Zoro asked, seriously ticked off, about to draw his sword, but was stopped when Nami stepped in between them and cut off the boiling tension that was about to erupt into a fight.

Her own scowl was intense, eyes narrowed into a death glare, shooting daggers at Zoro. How dare he be so audacious as to barge in?

"You. Come with me. Now." Nami spat venomously and took gripped his shirt, dragging him out the room.

Outside...

Once they were outside under the starry sky, Nami released her iron grip on his shirt and threw him at the railing.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hollered, demanding an explanation.

"I could ask you the same!" Zoro countered, rubbing his head. "With that stupid cook?"

She bristled in anger. "What I do is my business! How dare you intervene!"

Zoro stepped closer to her. "What happened today? Why are you so testy?" He was referring to Nami's strange desire to keep Zoro's sword as a prize for the bet and her getting inexplicably mad when he denied it.

She was silent, but then said, "If you can't figure it out yourself, just leave me the hell alone." Her voice dripped with poison.

"I won't," He said, "Until you give me an explanation."

She attempted to walk away, but Zoro blocked her path.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Tell me!"

"Stop it!"

"Then also why," He continued, despite her resistance. "Why did you cut off the game? You don't wanna do this anymore?"

Nami spun around, tears in her eyes, yet her face was still narrowed into a glare.

"You're so stupid!" She screamed at him.

Zoro stared at her, stunned.

"What?"

"Don't you get it?" Nami shouted angrily. She then, without explaining herself, attempted to escape again, but was stopped by Zoro, but held her in his arms, preventing her escape. He grabbed both her arms, being strong as a bull and looked dead-ahead into her eyes, his own intense orbs glowing.

"Say it." He ordered her to spill her thoughts.

She couldn't help it anymore. "I love you." Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

Time seemed to freeze.

Zoro's heart stopped, hearing the strange words escape her lips. He slowly released his grasp on her and took two steps back, face twisted not into one of disgust, but dead astonishment. His eyes were blank, not knowing what to feel. His entire expression was almost blank, albeit the confused twinkle in his eye.

"Nami...I..."

"I can't...I can't..." She gasped for air and sunk to the ground, defeated. Utterly defeated. "I can't do this with you anymore, Zoro..." She continued, voice strained. Even saying his name pained her heart. Just seeing his shadow made her head spin wildly. It was completely and utterly hopeless. Robin was right. She only hurt herself in the end.

He only looked at her, unable to offer any words.

"Well?" She pleaded, looking at his eyes, tears streaming down her face begging for Zoro to say something.

He looked away quickly, unable to handle seeing her like this. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he could only reply...

"I'm sorry, Nami. I'm sorry."

And she furrowed her brow, knowing the inescapable words that she'd hear next.

"I don't love you."

His words resounded, echoing through her brain.

And in that very moment, everything, every truth, every belief she held to be true, shattered and disappeared into the dark frozen sea.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** The pairings are about to complicate themselves. There will be a hint of Sanji x. Nami in the next few chapters, but of course, the whole freakin' point and focus of this fic is Nami x. Zoro. Don't worry, you'll see.

I also tweaked some details. The guys have a huge quarter they share with hammocks and stuff in the real story. But I wanted to give everyone a separate room. Also, this setting is still on the Merry Go, if you haven't already realized. They've acquired the crew up to Robin, and are drifting sometime/somewhere between the Skypeia and Davy Back Arc, in a hole in time. Just... bear with it ok?

Stay tuned. More chapters up ahead!

xoxo


	6. A New Mistake

**A/N: **lolsorry. Are people still going to read? I haven't updated in literally two years, but I gained a renewed vigor for NamiZo. Especially since I am in a foreign country right now with very little to do but write.

**Chapter 6: A New Mistake **

Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly _in love _with Zoro.

It took a lot to _love _someone. That person would have to know the one they love on a very intimate basis, preferably for a very long time, and understand them on very complex levels of friendship. That person should be able to see past flaws, and pick up on quirks and love them for it. Nami didn't have any of these things with Zoro.

Except that she was the only one who knew he had a scar on his lower abdomen from a sword fight as a kid. She knew that the only liquor he really had a penchant for was sake. And she knew, from studying the slight inflections of his face, what he was feeling in the moment despite the normally stoic countenance he puts on. Nami knew all of these things, and she loved all of those little quirks and habits of his.

_But I'm not in love with him, _Nami thought indignantly.

At least, that was what she was trying to convince herself for the last three days after that night outside of Sanji's room aboard the deck.

"_I don't love you." _

Those words continuously found their way back into Nami's head, vibrating and carrying the weight and tone of Zoro's distinct dark voice. For the past three days, she had walked around like a ghost around Zoro, nearly completely ignoring his very presence. Any words spoken to him were said stiffly, not out of malice, but simply because she could not untangle her tongue to allow the words to effortlessly glide out. She was embarrassed and angered. But mostly disappointed. And thus, she was set on reassuring herself that indeed she was _not _in love with Roronoa Zoro, the marimo swordsman she loved to bully in the past.

Instead, she began focusing her misplaced attentions on Sanji.

Merry Go was sailing on calm seas, the sun cast above her deck, while crewmen scampered to and fro. Fishing, galloping, and sleeping ran amok among Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper while the calm Robin relaxed to coffee and a book on a deck chair. Zoro, to his credit, was dedicating his time to lifting weights at the helm of the ship. There was a vigorous concentration to his movement, undoubtedly sparked by some recent event…

Nami and Sanji though?

…

"Ow! It's hot!" Nami winced, taking a step back with the frying pan still in her clutch.

"Careful, Nami-san!" Sanji remarked, stepping forward to brace his body against hers for balance. He caught her in his chest and smiled, taking the handle of the large metal pan from her into his steady grasp. "Please don't hurt yourself now."

Nami smiled embarrassingly, her body still against his, warmth pressed against them. He was much taller than her and she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. "I can't believe you do this everyday. For seven people." She said and widened her smile at him.

Sanji just laughed and rotated the pan with one hand, the pancake inside flipping expertly in the air before landing neatly in the pan once more. "When you have a passion for it as I do, it's not difficult at all." His free hand still wrapped around Nami's shoulder in a loving half embrace. "I admire you more, Nami-san. Your impeccable talent in navigating this ship is what has ensured our safety this entire voyage! My cooking pales in comparison to your skills." He crooned humbly.

Nami smiled, feeling the warm touch of Sanji's broad arm around her shoulders. He smelled of sweet champagne and cigarettes in his neat pressed button up shirt. Black pants accentuate his long powerful legs. For any woman, Sanji was a marble-eyed prince that rode a white steed. Why couldn't she be in love with _him?_ He would leap over mountains for her, and yet she pined for a messy, stubborn, and arrogant man who was much less the knight in shining armor in the storybook.

The two were in the galley of the ship after Nami requested a lesson of how to cook after developing a sudden interest in Sanji's art. He very happily obliged, and they spent the morning aboard the ship in the kitchen, rolling dough for pancakes while stew, eggs, and coffee were also put on the stove for breakfast.

"We should cook more often together." She smiled.

"I would like that very much." Sanji responded.

_Outside__。。。_

"Anyone else notice how chummy Nami's been with Sanji lately?" Usopp asked outside on the deck of Merry Go.

"_Why?" _Luffy croaked. "Do you think it's because she's getting secret meals from him?"

"Why is everything food with you?" Usopp sighed, slapping his forehead.

"I too have noticed." Robin observed from a distance with a leather bound book still in her hands. "They seem to have gotten quite close recently."

"Maybe they're secret lovers?" Chopper asked excitedly, as if this suggestion was some cool gossip.

"Not that perhaps." Robin smiled softly, closing the book in her hands. "Although I wonder if Mr. Swordsman knows." Her gaze traveled to where Zoro was perched on the deck, gleaming metal dumbbells in his grasp.

Everyone's glance too traveled to him, wondering why Robin made a pointed attempt to direct attention about this situation to Zoro.

His eyes flickered for a second, but he said nothing and continued to train, flexing his arms with the heavy metal in his hands.

"Zoro? Why would he know?" Luffy wondered loudly.

"Did you do something to piss her off again?" Usopp cackled, slapping his knee at the comical thought of Zoro and Nami trading arguments or renewed debt contracts.

"I was thinking he had a more invested interest in this situation." Robin suggested coolly, smiling at the swordsman knowingly.

Zoro walked over where a towel hang on the rail. Slowing wiping the sweat off his brow, he then turned around and wordlessly walked off the deck.

_Later__。。。_

After breakfast (with a very apparent Zoro absent from the table), Merry Go docked at a local sea town to replenish supplies.

Flurries of "land ho!" were screamed happily, ropes flung to tie down the white sails, and anchor flung overboard. The Straw Hat jolly roger waved graciously in the cool breeze while the ship docked in a hidden port friendly to pirates.

Nami walked onto the deck, sighing as she watched the overhead sun cast its shadow over the wooden planks. Her fellow crewmates shuffled about, and the majority of them planned to go into town. Whether to party, explore, or actually do some business, it didn't make much difference to Nami herself who was usually in charge of what everyone's role off the ship was. She was entirely too absorbed in her own daydreams and thoughts.

"Nami-san!"

Nami spun around on her heel to see the yellow-haired cook of the ship walk up from behind, followed closely by a calm Robin.

"Oh," she smiled. "Robin! Sanji-kun! Are the two of you going into town?"

"I've got to pick up some rations," Sanji replied, a cool expression over his face. A cigarette dangled from his thin lips. "And make sure the rest of the fools don't get into any trouble." He said, referring to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper respectively.

The archeologist smiled back politely. "It seems that it will just be Swordsman and I staying behind today."

Nami's stomach lurched at the very sound of his name on Robin's lips.

"O-oh, I see." Nami responded, forcing every bone in her body to prevent herself from falling to her knees.

It seemed as though this entire day, she was drifting by in a daze. Her thoughts were muddled, but she managed alright with the company of Sanji and her other crewmates. But anytime the corner of her eye hooked onto Zoro, even if in her peripheral, she felt the butterflies in her stomach rush like a jet into her chest and throat. She felt nauseous and dizzied when anyone said his name. And feelings of despair filled her mind at any thoughts of the days spent before she confessed her love.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I'm going into town!" Nami bellowed suddenly with a little too much eagerness, clenching her fists. "I mean—I have some supplies to pick up—and I'd better keep an eye on Luffy and the rest of them too like Sanji-kun." She continued, as if convinced that Robin could see through her façade.

Of course there was no way in _hell_ she was staying on the Merry Go with Zoro aboard too.

The orange haired thief whipped her body to face Sanji with renewed vigor. "Ah! Sanji-kun! Are you leaving now?" Her eyes sparkled with contrived excitement. "Let's go together!"

Sanji placed a hand over his heart. "That would make me the happiest man in the world!~" He cried comically, hearts threatening to materialize from his eyes.

With this, Nami grabbed him by the arm and began to walk off. She offered a quick smile and nod in Robin's direction. "See you, Robin-chan."

But the dark-haired woman only smiled and her eyes gleamed with uncanny insight. "Have fun."

。。。

"Oh you're here."

The heavy voice rebounded against the walls of the galley. A head of moss-green hair materialized from outside, stepping through the wooden door of the kitchen. No one was inside but Robin, who was propped comfortably on an armchair with a book cradled in her hands. That was who he directed his words to.

"Just me." The woman affirmed, smiling.

"Oh." Zoro grunted. His hand fingered the swords at his side, almost anxiously.

"Are you looking for someone, Swordsman-san?"

Zoro paused to let himself ponder a response, but allowed a blank expression to blanket his face instead. "Nawh. Not really."

"Everyone else seemed to have left." Robin responded, ignoring the bitterness in the swordsman's annoyed tone, her attentions redirected at the leather book in her arms.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "All of them?"

"The Captain, Long-nose, and Doctor-san left together. I presume they are going to spend some time exploring the town." Robin's words danced effortlessly as her eyes skimmed the words on the pages of her book. "The Navigator and Cook-san left together after them."

Zoro froze, the muscles in his arms tightening like screws. He could feel boiling angst fill his every pore, yet what pissed him off the most seemed to be the fact that he could not understand why he'd been so irked by the fact that Nami and Sanji left. Together.

"What do you suppose we do for dinner tonight?" Robin asked matter-of-factly, her eyes never leaving the pages in her arms.

"Actually," Zoro began, his deep voice surprisingly firm and clear, "I think I _am_ going into town."

Without explaining himself, he immediately turned around and stalked out of the galley, a cold expression dancing on his face, but a volatile tension beneath the surface of his calm exterior threatened to burst into sparks.

In Town。。。"Nami-san." Sanji whispered softly, his back pushed against the wall.

His hair was disheveled as it sprawled against the outside of the wooden back wall of local tavern. His collared blue shirt pushed up and top few buttons undone, Sanji only watched with astonishment as Nami launched her own body on his, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders and neck.

"Talking time is over." Nami responded, pressing an index finger to Sanji's lips with unsolved urgency. She dove to kiss the nooks and crannies of Sanji's slender neck. He smelled of his distinct dark-flavored cigarettes. The woman was not thinking. All that she knew was that she wanted this.

The two had spent a thoughtful ten minutes walking off the ship, and when they reached the local tavern, Nami slyly took Sanji's hand and guided his toward the back of the wooden building, where no one seemed to wander. And that was when he was shoved against the wall, with Nami diving hungrily at his shirt.

"Nami-san…" Sanji couldn't say anything more, his voice straining and crackling under the heat of her body. He wasn't going to question this sudden behavior or stop her advances. As if overtaken by desire himself, he placed his hands on Nami's back and breathed in her heavenly scent.

Nami in turn slid her hands down to where their pelvises connected and began to unbuckle his belt, a moan of hurry escaping her lips.

Sanji could bear it no longer. Lifting her, he wrapped his arms around her back and turned their bodies to let her be the one pushed against the wall. Her back hit the wooden beams with a crash and she cried out in playful surprise. Lifting her legs, she straddled Sanji, arms still wrapped around his neck for support.

He pushed down her skirt and panties and adjusted his own hardness against her pelvis. He feverishly kissed her neck, up and down…

There was no tuning back, Nami realized suddenly in that moment.

With a grunt, he positioned himself and crashed into her, the force of his thrust sending both crashing into the wooden wall.

Nami cried out, her arms wrapped tighter around this man… This crewmate… this stranger. The forces of his strangled thrusts thrashed erratically, shaking the beams of the wall, but all Nami could see in this moment was a head of green hair and the first time of the ill-fated encounter between her and Zoro. A moment of impassioned frenzy and the subsequent one-night stand. And all the other times that came after.

She opened her eyes, in the arms of another man.

And all she could feel was dirtiness.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **Welcome back.


	7. Coffee of Renewed Friendship

**A/N: **Hola kiddies! I wrote this chapter in a day, and am pretty happy with it. I hoped to capture the tension and meaningful exchange of our hero and heroine in this little excerpt. The next chapter will also be filled with some nice ZoNa dialogue, although I can't guarantee the result will be a happy one.

I'm so glad to be back! I have renewed vigor for the beautiful Zoro and Nami relationship. Hope everyone can enjoy it with me!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coffee of Renewed Friendship**

Nami traced the outline of Sanji's stomach abs.

Lying on the ground of the little garden outside the back of the tavern, both the Navigator and Cook of the Merry Go curled on the cool tiles of the stone ground. A single trail of cigarette smoke drifted into the sky, dissipating a slightly sweet scent.

Sanji bought the cigarette to his lips, exhaling a puff of smoke. His arm wrapped around Nami, pulling her close to his body as both lay on the ground, their passionate evening still fresh on the mind.

"No scars."

"What?" Sanji turned his head to heed the soft whisper of Nami's sweet voice.

Her delicate fingers traced his abdomen, smoothing over the ridges of his muscles. She looked up at Sanji, her amber eyes flickering. "You don't have any scars." Nami reiterated, this time without wavering. She was about to say, "You don't have any scars _like Zoro," _but managed to catch the words coming from her throat before they spilled from her mouth.

Sanji chuckled, rolling onto his side to face Nami, tucking a strong arm over her lower back and pulling her close to him. One arm was propped up above his head, dangling the cigarette in his hand, away from their faces. "My body is yours to command, my princess Nami-san." He whispered to her gallantly, and leaned tenderly for a kiss.

Nami whipped her head away. But this sudden gesture surprised even her and she immediately sat up, almost snaking herself away from Sanji's grasp.

"We should get going." She said, mustering up some gumption into her voice. "Sanji-kun, why don't you go ahead and pick up your supplies. I'll grab us some coffee and meet you." She turned her head to face Sanji, who by now, had also pulled himself off the ground to sit up.

"Well alright," he said slowly but a perplexed expression draped his countenance. "Why don't we meet at the town square?"

Nami stood up, pulling her shirt over her head and tousled her orange hair. Turning her head, the Navigator offered Sanji a feeble smile. "See you there." And without a second to spare, she began to walk off.

* * *

_Earlier In Town…_

"Hey Zoro!"

"Hrn?" The swordsman turned his head to address the voice that had called out his name. The streets of the town were busy, but it did not take long for Zoro to see the pair of antlers and small stature of Chopper walk up toward him.

"Zoro!" The ship's doctor grinned happily at his discovery. "What are you doing here? Robin said you were minding the ship. Are you looking for some new swords?"

The green-haired man blinked, registering the question. How was he supposed to say "No, I'm not sure why I'm in town, but I think Nami is part of the reason." Instead, he scratched his head, staring at Chopper slowly and clenched his mouth.

"Yea," he finally said. "I guess I am."

Chopper smiled, juggling the bag of medicinal supplies in his tiny arms. "Well that's great! I saw a great shop over there earlier with some nice-lookin' swords!" He said, pointing a hoof off to the left direction, letting a few strange-looking herbs tumble from his bag.

"Ara!" He choked, bending down uncomfortably to retrieve his fallen goodies. But Zoro had already crouched down to pick up the medicine, and he placed it back into Chopper's grasp.

"Thanks." The swordsman nodded, stood up, and strode away.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Nami sighed, the lethargy evident in her expression, as she held onto two hot cups of coffee.

She was supposed to meet Sanji over in the town square after she had grabbed some joe for them both. But instead, she found herself wandering aimlessly around the tiny port letting her thoughts guide the way.

Sure Sanji was open, courteous, and wonderful… but he wasn't Zoro.

Sanji is polished, but Zoro is rough around the edges. He possessed a great deal of compassion, even if it was hidden behind a tough-guy shell. It was most evident when he was sleeping and sometimes Nami would lie awake, watching his chest gently come up and down and his face, serene as the moon. He didn't flounder around with romantic crap, because girls shouldn't be taken in by pretty words and flowery compliments. Zoro was straight-forward, and treated everyone with the same amount of trust and tolerance. On the surface, he is the opposite of what most girls look for. But buried beneath his shell is the kind of person Nami found herself thinking sleepless nights about.

Somehow, she had meandered her way into a swords shop.

She grimaced, a little embarrassed that even her subconscious had led her astray into a place that reminded her of her unrequited love. But letting a sigh escape her lips, she walked in cautiously, each hand still gripping onto the coffee that grew colder with each passing second.

There were so many colorful varieties of swords and katana that were strewn over the shop. Letting her guard down a little bit, Nami wandered the aisles, absorbed by the subtle differences of each blade and unconventional beauty of the weaponry here. She had grown to appreciate Zoro's dedication to swords through many days spent together in the last few weeks. They represented strength and quiet harmony. Mostly however, they protected his closest friends from harm. That was what being a swordsman is about. Even if he wouldn't outright admit it.

"These are nice."

Nami's eyes widened, and she spun her body to press her back against the back wall of the shop. The familiar distinct and gruff voice that had just spoken stimulated the very hairs on the back of her neck. Inhaling a breath of air, she tiptoed to peak over one of the shelves. Sure enough.

Zoro.

He didn't seem to know she was inside. Speaking solemnly with the shop owner, he had his back turned from Nami, whose mind now was rumbling with thoughts of _"Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be on the ship?" _She swallowed a breath of air and closed her eyes, turning around slowly to exit the store and run away, but the same hollow voice rang out again.

"_Nami_?"

The orange-haired girl froze in her tracks. After a pause that felt like an eternity, Nami finally mustered enough fortitude to turn her head to face Zoro. His own expression was curled in surprise, slightly painted with a hint of embarrassment as well. When his eyes met hers, the girl's stomach flipped, threatening to send her running off in the opposite direction.

Opening her mouth, she managed a lame response. "Zoro…"

He didn't seem to know what to do either and rubbed his forehead, eyes furrowed in what seemed like a "I-don't-know-what-to-do" expression. The ineffable tension between was brought to a boil before Zoro spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally, a firmness in his voice.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you're doing here."

Nami looked up and around, the fact that she was in a _swords shop _dawning on her. Her mind kicked into overdrive, scavenging for some excuse. She wasn't about to disclose that her daydreaming about a certain green-haired swordsman was the reason she found herself here. Instead, she came up with a better excuse: "I'm looking for kitchen knives."

"Kitchen knives?" Zoro's perplexed expression gave away his confusion.

"Yea!" Nami said, regaining her composure. "It was on—" She suddenly froze.

"On what?"

"On… Sanji-kun's shopping list." She said softly, eyes traveling to meet the cups of coffee she held, unable to look in Zoro's eyes after mentioning the name of the blonde-haired cook. The remnants of her little escapade behind the tavern flashed like shards of glass in her memory.

"Oh." Zoro said, scratching the back of his neck with an understanding expression on his face.

There was a long moment of quiet between the two, as both stood at an awkward distance away, contemplating what to say next to end this uncomfortable exchange.

"Here." Nami said suddenly, stretching an arm forward to thrust the cup of coffee at Zoro.

He raised his brow slightly. "I don't drink coffee."

"It's spiked with sake." Nami responded knowingly, jiggling the cup in her offered arm slightly.

A tiny smile spread across Zoro's face. How like Nami to have to take a little alcohol with her daily beverages. She was a tough drinker, he remembered. And then he silently marveled at how much he realized he knew about her. This revelation was followed by another pause before he finally stepped forward to accept the offering from her hand.

Another thought struck his mind suddenly and he raised an eyebrow to ask: "Why would a swords shop sell kitchen knives?"

Nami's head spun. "W-Wh—Well… I looked everyone around town, and I thought, maybe with the swords shop, they would have some superior… tools, like knives or something…" She mused loudly, a slight blush spreading across her face.

"That's a pretty lousy excuse." He retorted.

"I'm not making excuses!" She spat, more redness coloring her complexion.

"Really now?"

"Shut up!"

"Gross." Zoro stuck a tongue out, the container held a few centimeters from his mouth. "This coffee's cold." He took a step forward and walked past her, giving her a slight pat on the head, and walked out of the store in a few lanky strides.

Nami clammed up, as if now remembering that she had brought the cup of coffee for the waiting Sanji. And that she had been so unsettled and unrested, she'd spiked her own cup with sake. And that she had offered her beverage to Zoro, knowing he would not drink the cup intended for Sanji, which was non-alcoholic. And she realized, at last, that Sanji was still waiting for her in the town square…

She reached to smooth her hair, which had been ruffled ever-so-slightly by Zoro's hand. Her gaze traveled to where Zoro exited the shop, amber eyes flickering with unprecedented hurt and happiness at the same time.

It seemed that she was cursed to follow his shadow, Nami realized. Which was always a few steps out of reach.

Without thinking, she took a few steps. And a few more. And exited the store to follow the enigmatic swordsman who owned her heart.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**A/N: **Poor poor Nami. Chapter 8 will be up very shortly! (It's been written already, huzzah! Working on chapter 9 now.) Please leave me a review if you wish to give me your thoughts. I'd love some feedback.

Love and miss you guys!


	8. Enlightenment

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but this chapter is a tad saccharine. Like a lot. And it's a pretty cheeseball one as well. But uh… this exchange between Nami and Zoro was important (nodnod) as was the dialogue between her and Sanji. Whatever, okay? This is getting made up as I go. But I feel proud of this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts as well.

"Enlightenment," let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Enlightenment **

"The sea looks so different from here." Nami marveled.

Zoro blinked, his head cocked in the direction of the soft feminine voice, its owner's orange hair filling his peripheral. The cool sea breeze blew through the pelagic salt air, ruffling each strand of her colorful locks. His eyes were glued on her soft movements. Every subtle wave of her slender fingers, each inflection of her wrists and ankles. It was as though she was trying to break free of something. His chest sank, wondering if she was trying to break free from _him._

"You act as though you've never seen the sea." He responded matter-of-factly with a bored expression on his face.

"I wonder what it'd be like to die at sea." Nami mused softly, stretching her arms to embrace the breeze that blew in their direction.

"What kind," Zoro clenched up slightly without notice, "of question is that?"

Nami and Zoro stood at a scenic high point, resting above the rest of the island. Shrubs and foliage littered the little park area, resembling the cliff-side of some Mediterranean islet, while a few benches here and there allowed for some restful observation of the beautiful view which overlooked the blue sea.

"Just a thought." Nami said and stuck out a tongue playfully.

Zoro sat down on the wooden bench closest to the breathtaking view. Taking a swig of the coffee in his hands, he swallowed the bitter concoction of sake and brewed joe. It was cold and flat, but surprisingly invigorating. He watched as Nami stood at the edge of the high cliff-side, her back turned to him, arms outstretched and waiting for the wind to whisk her away.

"Nami," Zoro began, his eyes darting up at Nami seriously. Even his rough voice which usually had a reserved edge to it seemed somewhat softened and sympathetic. "I was wondering… if we could talk about—"

"This coffee is cold." Nami interrupted suddenly, swishing the drink in her mouth. Then turning around, she tossed the half-empty paper cup into the trashcan, and seemed to glare at Zoro. "Mine's worse than yours. It's not spiked."

Zoro clenched his teeth, unsure of whether the woman didn't hear him or chose purposely to ignore his words. "Take mine if you want." He closed his eyes and offered his cup of coffee toward her, resigned to the fact that this was a conversation he would probably not be able to extract out of her.

He was surprised when Nami turned around and walked a few steps, then plopped herself on the seat of the bench next to him.

The two observed the scenic sea view for a few peaceful moments. Zoro closed his eyes, letting the salt air engulf his tense body while the milky tangerine scent of the woman he once held in his arms deconstructed his defenses.

"Shouldn't you be meeting with the cook?" Taking a different approach, Zoro began. "You guys left together." He said, with no hint of malice or annoyance in his pitch.

Hearing a mention of Sanji, Nami's being tensed. Her hands grew clammy and she looked away, scrutinizing the trees of the nearby view.

Zoro might've been dense, but he did notice this subtle change in behavior.

"What happened." His voice grew darker.

"_Nothing_!" Nami exclaimed defensively, her tone pinched with annoyance. She spun her head to face him, their eyes meeting heatedly. "Why are _you_ here anyways?"

"You're deflecting." He said, bringing the focus back on her.

"I'm not." Nami mumbled with a pout, folding her arms awkwardly around her chest.

"Nami," Zoro said, turning his body to face hers, gripping her shoulder with a tense hand.

She flinched at the familiar touch on her body. When she attempted to brush away his hand, she only succeeded in tightening the grasp he had, hand flexed with worry.

"Look at me." He said seriously, brow contracted with mercurial force and fret. "If that cook did anything bad to you—_hurt you—_I'll kill him."

The fever and fire in which he spat out his words sent chills up Nami's spine, reverberating in her bones. She had never heard his voice drip with such venom—not when he was talking about her. Through all this time spent together as crewmates, fighting bad guys, Zoro was always there to save her in a pinch. All those times were out of friendly duty, but this time was different. It was personal now.

Unable to meet his eyes and deal with the pressure, Nami stood up suddenly and walked toward the edge of the cliff, her hands tucked behind her. His vow of protecting her—even killing anyone who harmed her, was not something that warmed her heart or reaffirmed her feelings of love. Spoken by him, given the complicated nature of their relationship, was nothing but unnerving. And disquieting somehow.

"It's not up to you to save me." She whispered softly.

Suddenly, Nami felt the heat of a body next to her. Her eyes flickered as she discovered Zoro standing beside her in her peripheral vision. His gaze seemed fixed on the horizon in front of them, not at all focused on her. Her own body clammed up, unable to relax with the man she held so many intense and indistinguishable feelings for right next to her.

She was unprepared for what he said next.

"Why did you want _Wado-Ichimonji_?"

Nami's head snapped toward his direction, her mouth and eyes full of surprise. A few days ago, in some kind of deal or game she couldn't even recall now, she had asked for Zoro's prized sword as payment. It had belonged to his childhood friend Kuina. A fact that Nami was well aware of.

"Why—" She choked out, unable to even register where this was going. A narrowed glare of annoyance coated her brow. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"You had a reason right?"

"I didn't!" Nami shouted, face furrowed with indignant pride. She spun around to avoid looking at him, but couldn't escape how fast his movements were. He darted right in front of her, forcing her to face him.

"Were you trying to hurt me?"

Her face contorted in shock. _"Of course not!"_

"Then were you just messing with me?" He pressed on, pushing her buttons.

"T-That's not it either…" Nami wrestled her eyes away from his.

"But you _did _have a reason." He declared, not allowing her to escape his heated interrogation.

"Fine!" Nami cried. "I wanted—I wanted to see if I had a place in your heart above Kuina's."

"_Cut the bullshit,"_ Zoro spat out, anger flaring across his face, tensing his expression. The impatience in his tone scared Nami, who blinked at him with doe-like eyes. He paused to watch the hurt he had inflicted on her countenance, but chose to press on:

"I want the truth."

She did not respond.

"Nami…" Zoro pressed.

Silence.

"_Give me a reason."_

"Why are you bringing this up now?" She whipped her head around.

"_Because you said you loved me!"_ He screamed at her, losing himself.

Her eyes met his, and flames engulfed them both. The expression on her face was riddled with so much confusion… so much vulnerability… Zoro felt the world stop and melt in that moment. He didn't even realize that both of his hands had wrapped around her arms, fixating her body to look at him. He didn't sense the darkness that shrouded over Nami's body as if he had just reached into the hole in her chest and ripped out her heart. Which he couldn't really do anyways…

Because he already had it.

The space in time continued for what seemed like ages before Nami broke his grasp and wrestled away from his stare, regaining her composure in this impossible situation. She took one, and then two steps back, letting an eerie calmness befall her soft cat-like features. He could do nothing but merely stare at her. Stare at the yielding inflections that muddled her face, and the way in which she bit her lip, unsure of herself. And he was filled with so much sudden anger, guilt, and _fear _that it scared him to even want to hold her in his arms again.

But what scared him more was the look of acceptance. The look of complete submission and acknowledgment that spread across her soft and coldly calm features.

Her eyes were blank, dark—**black. **Nami smiled softly, realizing then that even now, she was a million miles away from Zoro's heart, and probably forever unable to touch it. Seeing this finally, with eyes unclouded, she resolved to disclose her reason to him. Spreading open her mouth slightly, her warm and silky smooth voice dissipated in the air, breaking the silence with a candid honey-toned ardor.

"_I wanted to see if you could offer me the world."_

And that was it. That was the real reason. That was the reason Nami herself had been unable to grasp for weeks. Because what she had envisioned was something grand and powerful. Something so gripping that it would engulf them both. But she was stepping into a world that was dark and uncharted, something unfamiliar that neither she nor Zoro could ever hope to comprehend.

And it occurred to her that maybe she wouldn't be able to.

Zoro himself was quieted by her honest response. He understood, finally. She desired the impossible from him, because she loved him.

"I think I found someone who _can _give me this world." She whispered coolly, words not without a hint of pain.

He looked at her, his own eyes remorseful.

"You mean—"

"Sanji-kun." Nami affirmed, not wishing for Zoro to say anymore.

Zoro clenched his fists, gritting his teeth to match the anger and pain that flowed through his veins. It was a selfish emotion, he understood. But he could not comprehend why Nami would go to the arms of another man when she loved _him_.

He shook his head. A pleading look engulfed his expression and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with the thundering footsteps and shouts of a familiar voice to say anything more to Nami.

Both turned to address the source of this sudden sound.

"Finally! Found you two!" Their long-nosed crewmate cried out in relief, taking a break to rest, panting with forceful breaths.

"What's the matter?" Nami asked, worried by the urgency of Usopp's sweaty countenance. She took a few steps toward her disheveled friend.

Usopp looked up at her, eyes dancing with exigency. "Come back to the Merry Go. We have a problem."

* * *

_The Merry Go…_

"What's going on?" Nami asked, panting after the three had hurried back to the ship, which remained docked at the port.

Everyone else was aboard, and the dark solemnity of their expressions fanned the pit of worry that grew in both the stomachs of Nami and Zoro.

"Nami-san!"

Nami whirled around, hearing the familiar voice of the ship's cook. Her eyes widened before realizing that she was supposed to meet him at the town square, but blew him off to follow Zoro to the cliff-side. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was cut off by a tight embrace from Sanji.

"I was so worried! I thought you had an accident or something!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her, with one hand on her head.

Nami tightened her mouth, letting Sanji buy his own story. It made sense that she had gotten lost or distracted in town… not that she had secretly had a rendezvous with Roronoa Zoro while the waiting arms of a much more available man lay literally streets away.

The orange-haired woman could feel the hot stare of Zoro's dark eyes on them.

She pulled away from Sanji's embrace.

"Tell me what happened." She urged him.

"There's been an uprising," Robin cut in, her soothing maternal voice penetrating the quiet room. "Something's happened with the World Government, and a rebellion has spread like wildfire across the Grand Line."

"_What_ happened?" Nami pressed forward.

"It was undisclosed." Sanji answered gravely. "But Alabasta, Drum Island, and parts of the North and East Blue were affected, along with several other islands."

Nami's throat constricted as Zoro walked up from behind her and offered a scowl. "So? What's the plan?"

"We're not going to let our friends suffer," Luffy quipped in, his tone darkened with flaring with vehemence. He stood up from where he sat on the stool, clenching two rubber fists together, "Turn this ship around, Nami. _We're going to help."_

"Wait a minute," Nami uttered loudly, "Luffy, just hold on! I agree we have to do something, but we have to tackle this situation logically."

Usopp nodded in agreement, crossing his arms in thought. "There's more than one island affected—how do we get to each in time? And even if we do, we have no idea what the situation even is."

"_The longer we sit around, the more nakama we lose!"_ Luffy exclaimed in rage, his expression curled into one of impatient wrath, losing its normally boyish charm. _"Tell me what we should do!"_

Nami bit her lip, images of their blue-haired princess friend Vivi in Alabasta and their desert escapades brushing her memory like vivid watercolor. Then her sickness and the kindness of the people of Drum Island, and lastly their own hometown of East Blue. Each flashed through her mind, vibrant with life. They had to do something. For their nakama who were suffering now.

"The solution is simple." The voice of the calm archeologist rang out. "We split up."

Nami spun around. Her surprised "WHAT?" was matched with Chopper and Usopp's equally stunned exclamations.

"Robin-chan—" Sanji interrupted. "That's a good idea."

"It is?" Chopper cried.

"We split up." Zoro reiterated, letting the suggestion sink in. A heavy air settled on the room, each of its occupants brooding on the reality of the situation.

"Chopper. You have to go back to Drum Island." Luffy broke the silence. "Take Usopp and Zoro with you. As far as Alabasta goes…"

"I'll come with you, Luffy-san." Robin chimed in. "If it is possible, I would like to make amends with the desert kingdom." She finished, allowing her captain to marinate in that thought.

There was a pause, but Luffy nodded and broke the ice. "And as for the Blues—" He turned his head to face Nami and Sanji.

"I'm going to North Blue." Sanji declared.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami questioned, her eyes opening slightly in curiosity.

"This is something I have to do," Sanji closed his eyes, letting a cigarette dangle thoughtfully from his thin lips, "Please understand, Nami-san." Although he said this directed at everyone in the room, not just for her to comprehend.

Nami opened her mouth, but no words escaped. Maybe there were things about Sanji she didn't know either.

"I'll go to East Blue." The strong woman finally said, quietly accepting Sanji's own decree as well.

"Nami-san…" Sanji began, not wanting to leave the woman to depart alone. But one look from her silenced him.

It was one filled with a sureness of conviction that reverberated across the room.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled.

_Please, Sanji-kun… don't worry about me anymore._

* * *

_Night Falls…_

A quiet knock bemoans the sturdy oak door of Nami's study.

"Come in," The surprised woman's voice answered thoughtfully, the girl spinning around on her chair with a pair of glasses propped on the bridge of her nose. The door quietly swung open to reveal the solemn countenance of the blonde cook, hiding a veneer of worry. His hair covered one eye, but the one that was unshrouded gleamed with enough expression and emotion for both.

"Sanji-kun." Nami opened her mouth, a bit staggered by his presence. But she acknowledged him with a small nod.

"Nami-san," The man began, taking one tentative step into her room. "We never… well, we never got to speak about—"

"Say no more." She said, swinging her chair surely around to face her desk, where a mountain of books and parchment lay scattered, marked by thoughtful ink etches. "You go where you need to go, I'll go to East Blue and I'll be fine by myself—"

"No, that's not…" He quipped, interrupting her. "That's not what I came to talk about."

Nami's eyes darted up, a pained expression filling the brim of her face. She looked down again at her papers, clenching her lips tightly together before taking the glasses off her face and spinning her chair around again to face him.

"Now that you mention it," She began, standing up. "I wanted to thank you for today."

"Thank me?" Sanji asked with a pleasantly surprised albeit curious expression.

"Yes." She smiled faintly. "But it's a thank-you that you probably don't want to hear."

His expression furrowed in confusion.

"Thank you for taking care of me, and appreciating me." Nami said, suddenly wrapping her arms around his body, squeezing him tight for a hug. It was a warm and subtle show of love, but the love between two friends—two nakama. Not the kind of hug that two lovers shared with one another. She burrowed her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. "Thank you for loving me."

Sanji opened his mouth, his arms wrapping automatically around the woman in his grasp. And suddenly, he knew that there was nothing he could do. She had spoken to him with the same sort of conviction and might he had witnessed earlier. And it was a kind of strength that he had never seen before from Nami. A bitter but bemused smile befell his face. _This was the kind of strength that was not the result of Sanji's doing. It must've been someone else…_

"But today you showed me something that I didn't trust myself to believe in before." She brought her head up to look into his eyes, a serenity draping her soft features.

"That I'm not going to be with someone just because I'm lonely." Nami finished, breaking her smile with a solemn stare.

The sex. It was meaningless. It was just some poorly contrived attempt by a lonely Nami to vindicate Sanji's love toward her. It was even less meaningless than the meaningless sex itself that she had with Zoro only weeks before. Except in the end, _that _wasn't.

She loved him. Ardently. She could feign ignorance or deny her convictions, but she fell in love with him possibly a long time ago. His strength, his courage, his compassion… she never noticed it before, and only saw it now, magnified by their presence together. It was a hopeless and burgeoning love. But Zoro claimed every bit of her soul. He knew her, perhaps on a deeper level than Sanji himself. He knew her not from when they spent countless nights together after the passionate affairs, but he knew her from the _first moment_ she joined the Straw Hats. She was an open book, but one for Zoro's eyes only.

"I can't convince you otherwise, huh." Sanji asked softly, meeting her lovely gaze with his. A hand went to stroke her hair and she offered him a friendly smile.

"I'm going to find someone," Nami said softly, "who can offer me the world."

"I can do that too, you know. I can give you my world." He responded.

And suddenly, she realized… her world didn't belong to Sanji, but it didn't belong to Zoro either. It would always be hers to hold. She had always been an independent and fiercely strong woman in her own right. No man would come to define her. Just as she should not come to define a man. And she knew that Sanji would be willing to give up way too much of himself for her. That was something she couldn't build her love off of.

Giving her the world didn't mean giving her _his _entire world. It was a shared existence. Two people, existing in a world together.

Nami smiled. Maybe Sanji wouldn't be able to recognize this. Not with her, at least. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft peck on his cheek, then pulled away from their embrace.

"Good luck," she said, "the North Blue needs you." And that was that.

Good luck.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **Nami sleeping with Sanji is something that Zoro doesn't need to know, and if this is a SPOILER: … Zoro will never know. It's not something I planted in the story to complicate things or bring in the ill-timed pregnancy. It's was a device that was meant to serve as a source of catharsis for Nami, who was confused, but has now gained a new sense of enlightenment about where she stands herself, and where she stands with Zoro.

I also meant to leave the end of this chapter vague. She never states that she thinks Zoro is the one who can "give her the world." In fact, her thoughts fade out quickly, and without mention of any particular man. I think Nami has learned that she can't label who can or can't give her what. Her world is not limited to Zoro alone.

I may finish this fic up with a few more chapters and then jump forward in time. And start a sequel of where Nami and Zoro go from there. But this thought is still of the future, so give me some feedback after I sort things out in the next few chapters.

Once again, thanks for your support.

xoxo, your faithful author.


	9. Into the Unknown

**A/N: **I think this chapter will be a little less sappy than the previous one. I will attempt to tone it down and get in touch with some One Piece reality, sorry. Actually, I may fail at that. I have no control.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Into the Unknown **

The air in the cabin smells like old cigarette butts and tangerine peels.

A sniper with a long nose and a newspaper in his hand sits next to a tall dark archeologist on a bench against the wall. On the other side of the table, a lanky and straw-hat clad young boy rests on a stool and in the corner, a moss-head swordsman hulks with three worn sheathed blades in his grasp.

"The new pirate age grows in strength," Usopp reads anxiously from the headlines of a week old newspaper. His clumsy fingers clutched the muddled papers with palpable unease and he barely took a single breath before he continued to read, "following the exploits of several infamous pirate fleets of the region, the Marines and World Government have taken unprecedented action against what appears to be a movement of burgeoning privateers and pirates of the Blues and regions in the Grand Line—" He paused.

Luffy's frank expression did not change. "What does all that mean?"

"Probably some harmless pirates sprung out of these few places," Zoro offered lethargically, fingers lilting over the hilts of the swords at his side, "and like usual the Marines are overreacting."

The newspaper was handed over to the older mature woman next to Usopp. "Fatalities unlisted." The cool woman noted softly after skimming a deliberate eye over the passage.

"You think people are being killed?" Luffy asked, the very subtlest of something like apprehension flashed quickly in his eyes.

"I would bet on it." A fourth voice rang out, its owner stepping inside the den from the opened doorway.

"Nami." Luffy turned his head to face her.

The navigator peeled back the hood of the oilcloth raincoat that covered her head. She shook a few free drops of rain from her hair and shut the heavy cabin door behind her leaving the gloomy wet weather outside.

"That newspaper," she pointed a finger in Robin's direction, "is at least a week old. Anything that has happened since, we can only guess."

Luffy stood quickly and planted two palms face down on the table in front of him with renewed naïve vigor. "Alright, then let's hurry."

"Don't get so anxious," Nami asserted, planting two hands on her hips with slight annoyance.

"Oi Nami," Usopp cut in with his eyes in question, "did we dock? I don't feel the ship moving."

Indeed, the ship was anchored at a small supplies port. The only rocking motion could be discerned from the choppy waves that washed against the sides of the Merry Go, spreading white cold foam.

"You guys," Nami sighed with exasperation. "I hate explaining this over and over again when you don't feel like paying attention at breakfast." She brought a palm to her delicate forehead and rubbed her temples, controlling the annoyance and anxiety that had swelled in her muscles already.

Luckily Robin stepped in. "We're in Kettle Town, with special arrangements." A slight twinkle escaped her eye, only masked by her habitual coolness.

"Special arrangements?" The childlike captain turned his rubber head to face Robin's calming voice.

"You didn't expect all of us to split up one by one, did you Luffy?" Nami asked in vexation. She regained her composure and went on with a little more patience in her tone. "We'll dock Merry Go here. It wouldn't be safe leaving her anywhere else and besides—there's no way we can get across the Red Line or the Calm Belts again with Merry." It would be important for Luffy to understand as Captain. Normally, he did a well enough job muddling by with what information of the situation he could digest in his brain. But now, Nami counted on him. Because it would be Luffy in the end who reunites his nakama.

"Luckily, Kettle Town's crown jewels," Robin smiled gracefully, "are its coated ships."

Understanding flooded Usopp's complexion. He planted an elbow on the table before him excitedly. "So Nami and Sanji are going back to the Blues from _here_ then?" His eyes peered out the porthole window but a slightly unconvinced expression returned with it. "This little place? Really?" He pointed a finger at the tiny mountain of rocks and houses on the beach.

"It may not look like much, but legions of pirates and bounty hunters have crossed in and out of the Grand Line with the help of this town's coated ships." Robin explained with unmatched maturity. "We're in the best position here to leave the ship for all of us to take individual Kettle Town vessels to our respective destinations."

"Then we will all come back here to Kettle Town," Nami finished, her eye wandering for the first time to peek at the green-haired swordsman who was slumped in the corner in his usual stance, knee propped up and arm draped over three blades rested in his chest. There was no discernible emotion in his dark depthless eyes. She swallowed without any observable nervousness in her complexion, "and reunite on the Merry Go."

All four in the cabin turned their heads to face their Captain, who stood tall and confident, above the rest.

Luffy wore a look of sheer poise and unwavering will-power. Even his childlike features receded, the straw hat on his head blotting shadows on his critical expression. He clenched his fists and stared with a level gaze at his nakama who all looked back with not a shred of doubt in their eyes. The faith they had in their captain displayed no worry.

"Then it's settled." Luffy's boundless voice declared.

Zoro's eyes flickered upward to his Captain whose own dreams mattered more to him than anyone else's. He had no reservations about the solid conviction of what Luffy proclaimed, but a slight nagging feeling kept poking at the marimo swordsman. It was very much like an itch that couldn't be located or the source of a noise that couldn't be procured. But this worry was not seemingly peculiar to his own because Usopp's voice broke through Zoro's own subconscious.

"There is one thing nagging me though." With worrisome eyes and a dark complexion, Usopp clenched his lips and asked seriously, "Are you going to East Blue alone, Nami?"

He spelt out what Zoro couldn't place a finger on. The swordsman's clutch on his swords faltered unnoticeably and he barely batted an eye at the sudden quiet in the room.

Nami's breath slowed, her hand slowing curling up fingers to imprint marks on her palm. Her face was calm and cool with strained poise and she blew a relaxed sigh from her lips. The steady hand planted on her right hip threatened to clench into fists, but she halted any hesitance or faltering on her countenance.

"Nami's not going alone." Luffy's naive voice melted the silence. He declared these words but they ended in a questioning inflection, as if the rest of the people in the room were stupid for assuming that Nami would traverse the Grand Line by her lonesome. There was a childlike confusion in his tone and Luffy blinked twice. Seeing that his words provoked a silent incredulous sort of response, he cocked his head to look at Nami skeptically. "Hrnn? Are you, Nami?"

"Baka—!" Usopp smacked Luffy on the shoulder. "Aren't you the one who okay-ed it in the first place?"

Luffy swiveled a confused head. "I did?"

"YES YOU DID." Usopp clasped his own hair. "A few days ago! Right here!" He pointed erratically at the table.

The captain let his comrade's declaration sink in. With a muffled expression and quiet blinking eyes, Luffy jerked his head around to look Nami in the eye mouth agape. "You're going to East Blue alone?" He asked as if suddenly discovering the news.

Nami clenched her jaw, feeling slightly aggravated by the wound up responses to her resolve of going by herself. She was a strong woman, capable of taking care of herself. All those years of living alone surviving as a thief suited her just fine. The woman accepted concern and occasionally hid behind her stronger crewmate counterparts, but the thought of needing an attendant on a self-sacrificing journey back to East Blue mortified her slightly.

"You guys," She tried reassuringly, turning to address everyone, "It's fine really! I don't need help—I mean, I'm fast and I can get out of trouble pretty well by myself, but there's probably nothing to worry about anyways—"

"Take Usopp."

"_Me_?" The long-nosed sharpshooter exclaimed with a choked cry. "So we can die together?" The lack of confidence in a Nami-and-Usopp duo was evident in his own objection.

"Luffy—" Nami eyed her captain beseechingly.

"Take Zoro then."

Luffy declared it readily, crossing his arms over his chest again. For a moment there was no protest, only silence as the suggestion settled like a cloud of haze onto everyone in the room. Nami's face was twisted into an expression of contorted revulsion. She wanted to shout and cry and proclaim all the reasons why that proposal was a magnanimously terrible idea, but the looks of receptive approval on the faces of her crew only conveyed that her grave was dug.

She jerked her head around to plead at Zoro with her fiery eyes, but the expression caught on his face was the similar one she wore too.

His jaw was opened, eyes narrowed like pinpoints and probably reeling in horror at his captain's suggestion. If he wanted to vehemently reject the idea, he was an expert at hiding it. But the pride and stubbornness in his curved-upward lips and the stony furrowed gaze that smoothed his forehead kept Zoro silent.

Nami was not content with staying quiet. She voiced her misgiving with great animation to make up for what Zoro could not express.

"Luffy!" She gaped, brow narrowed in annoyance. Her strong-willed posture planted angry arms against her hips. "I am not a little girl—I can take care of myself!"

"No one's saying that, Nami." Usopp pleaded for her to level her piercing tone. "It's just that… c'mon, Nami. It's hard enough to go backwards on the Grand Line alone, but you're going back to East Blue!" He waved his arms in the air for effect.

Nami narrowed a sharp glare. "Your point is?"

"Nami…" Usopp entreated, and the remnants of her name danced off the lips of Robin and her captain as well. But she was not to be swayed. That cross and unhesitating look on her face was impassable.

Usopp sank back on his seat and looked over at Zoro with an insistent look.

Zoro closed his own mouth and grimaced. "It's her decision."

"That's right, it's _my_ decision." Nami quipped in and with a final flail of her fingers, she stormed out of the room before her nakama's pleading logic could marinate in her stubborn head.

* * *

_Later…_

"Here are the plans," Nico Robin's plentiful fingers danced across a piece of parchment. On the paper were some numbers and archaic words, but all seemed to point at the special arrangement of a small fleet of coated vessels. She stood on the wooden piers of the tiny sea town with the ship's cook and doctor before her, both groups running into each other on the way back to the Merry Go. Her brow was damp but her complexion clear, and she seemed refreshed and sophisticatedly animated by what she had accomplished in the town—which had been to procure vessels to get back to the former Grand Line islands and Blues.

"Robin," Chopper blinked, childishly impressed.

"These are perfect! We'll get there in a quarter of the time!" Sanji exclaimed, taking the parchment in his hands. A look of admiration for the mature beauty before him flickered respectfully in his gaze.

"That's the plan." Robin smiled coolly.

Her expression faltered little, but she planted a pensive hand to her chin. "The only troubling inconvenience is the pace of which we would have to leave. I thought we could allow at least a few extra days, but the weather appears to have other plans in mind."

Sanji creased an eyebrow, biting down on the cigarette in his mouth. "What would that mean?"

"The master coaters here can manufacture vessels for us here, but these aren't exactly grade-A ships," Robin explained patiently, "even the best only have a sea-life of a few days. And with the weather front coming in, we have a small window of time to make it out before we get stranded."

Sanji looked down at Chopper who seemed to have the same perplexed expression as the cook himself wore. "We can't wait for the weather to pass can we?" Somehow, the cook already knew the answer once the question escaped his lips.

The validity of Kettle Town's famed meteorologists was only very reliably verified by Nami herself of course. Robin bought her hand down against her side. "We have a window of two days to leave before the weather hits. If we chose to wait, the last of the storm will be gone in five days."

"Five days?"

The archeologist nodded only slightly. A ghostly cool fell on her features, but her words reverberated with sharp gravity. "The vessels are ready for us. It's not a matter of preparation; it's the matter of if we have the guts to use them."

A grin spread over Sanji's face. If Robin herself wasn't taken aback, Sanji surprised himself with the laugh that escaped his lips.

"If that's the problem," he proclaimed, "I think Luffy will make sure we're alright."

* * *

"Yo." Zoro greeted awkwardly. He would have probably said something a little cooler or less ill at ease if he had been expecting to run into the orange-haired navigator when he stumbled into the galley of the Merry Go. But all he could do was stifle the muddled gaze on his expression with an upturned palm, rubbing his hair with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

"Hmm." Nami greeted in turn, her pen tip flipping upward only slightly at the sudden presence in the room. She was planted at the dining table, journals spread out around her, the very tiniest and miniscule details of their hard journey ahead emblazoned around her.

It was a little past evening and the galley had been retired for the night after dishes and plates put away. A quiet pot of tea simmered on the stove for Nami, put on by the ever-faithful blonde cook. Even Luffy and company had been banished from the kitchen, albeit not amongst hushed complaint. The light from the lone bulb overhead flickered with the steady rocking of the boat against the dock.

If he was discomfited with the silence, he certainly didn't show any signs of it. Then again, this was Zoro. And the swordsman seldom found anything too uncomfortable that couldn't be fixed with a healthy dose of food and napping. He made his way over into the kitchen fumbling for the fridge without a single word. Nami, who did not have the same social ignorance as the marimo, began to balk under the pressure.

Her eyes flickered upward and she picked at her thumb, with the ink pen still in her grip. Lifting her head upward, she strenuously coughed out casual words: "Don't you have watch tonight?"

Zoro barely spun around, only grunted in acknowledgment. "Luffy's too restless tonight. So we traded shifts."

The image of a rubber grenade bouncing off the walls sunk into Nami's mind without much effort. It wasn't a difficult likeness to imagine. She chuckled only slightly. Her focus zeroed in on a disgruntled swordsman picking at the fridge lock. A renewed cool returned to her voice, "We restocked just enough for two days. So unless you wanna starve, I'd knock it off." The woman smiled with closed eyes and returned to her papers.

Zoro grimaced, wondering how much effort he'd need to cut through the locks with his blade. But a more inquisitive question formed in his mind and he abandoned the fridge altogether to turn around and face Nami.

"Two days?"

"That's right," She affirmed, "two days."

He was dense, but the realization sunk in uncharacteristically fast. Zoro narrowed a questioning glare at her. "When are you leaving?"

She looked up and caught his wild eyes. Her expression was level and calm, but when she opened her mouth to speak, dryness riddled her throat. It wasn't nervousness that prevented her from speaking, but rather a bright, unwavering, and hot sadness. For it was the first time since the day unfolded that Nami realized she would be leaving the people she loved the most in the world for a journey of uncertainty alone. It wasn't a question of if they'd be reunited, however. She had too much faith for her captain to believe that it would be an impossibility. The sadness laid in the thought that when she woke up in two days, stretching with yawns and greetings for the new morning, her nakama would be in some distant dark earth instead.

Her pen dotted a final line on the parchment spread out before her. She smiled softly, lifting up the handiwork with evident pride in her eyes. "Done!"

"With what," Zoro griped impatiently.

Nami stood up from her seat and folded the parchment neatly and carefully with the sharp edge of her nail into squares. She then tucked it into a heavy leather-bound book that Zoro recognized as her weather and recording log. He only blinked in questioning.

"I've recorded all the weather patterns, our water routes, resources each of us will have, and the time frame of which we'll have for each of us to leave." Nami quipped and began to clean away the dining table, shuffling papers neatly together. "Also, logistics, tides, and other topography-related things that you couldn't possibly understand therefore I'll leave in Robin's possession." The woman said in a shrewdly teasing manner, letting that long sentence run together.

"Why are you leaving that," he gesticulated lamely at the papers, "with us?" You're our navigator, Zoro wanted to say. If anyone knows what the hell is going on, forget Luffy, you're in charge.

She smiled serenely, holding the big leather book in her arms. She didn't have to speak words for Zoro to catch the hidden meaning behind her large amber eyes.

"When," he began again with clenched teeth, "are you leaving?"

"Idiot." Nami declared loudly, catching Zoro off his feet. "You think I drew up all these and spent the whole night preparing because I think it's fun?" She gestured at the piles of papers and the books strewn about. "I'm in a hurry for a reason." The girl crossed her arms impatiently, waiting for the realization to dawn on the thick-headed swordsman.

"_Tomorrow." _It came quickly. "You're leaving, tomorrow."

The woman smiled shrewdly, not without a certain wily charm in her demeanor. She seemed relatively pleased with his quick reaction. "Well I guess you're not entirely brainless."

Zoro wanted to ask why, but he realized himself that he wouldn't be able to hear her answer. He wasn't a man of logic, but a man of intuition. The burning pit in his stomach didn't rationalize his indefinable unease but it only brought him a very small and illegible wave of panic. His eyes curved into slits and he took one angry step forward, crossing into the dim light of the galley.

"You can't go to East Blue alone." He asserted rather blatantly.

The calm on her face evaporated quickly into intelligible anger. "I don't need to _prove _that I'm a grown woman, who's capable of wiping her own ass—"

"Then what are you trying to prove?" Zoro interrupted, stalking toward her, with absolute certainty in his mind that he needed to make her see how stupid and selfish her proclamation was. "What? That you're strong and independent and you don't need any of us?" A hardened panic dripped from his words and hard-clenched jaw.

"The sea doesn't discriminate—it'll slit your throat, strong independent woman or not. All you're showing us is how reckless and _stupid _you're acting," the man barked at her, face narrowed into a sharp grimace.

But Nami wasn't interested in listening to words. She pivoted her body to face him, her arms draped over heavy books. There was a glimmer of something—maybe fright in her eyes, but she collected the poise into her stilted body. "Yea, I'm scared. But I have to protect East Blue. And I'll regret it if I hide behind someone else to do the hard work for me." _Again, _she wanted to add. All the times when she watched her nakama step forward and brave the danger, where was she? But maybe her thoughts narrowed in on this weakness because she realized something new these past few days. Would she be strong enough to be with the man she loves?

"Idiot." Zoro's low voice broke through her thoughts. It was his turn to call her stupid. "Let me come with you. Chopper and Usopp can handle themselves on Drum Island."

"Here," Nami responded, heaving the stack of brown books into Zoro's arms suddenly. He nearly stumbled in surprise, but managed to keep his balance and grip on the new weight. His head bobbed down and upwards to meet Nami's eye, expression curled into one of annoyance and agitation that seemed to be beckoning for a more appropriate response to his volunteering that he go to East Blue.

"These top few books are for Robin." Nami pointed at the top stack in Zoro's arms, in an almost scolding manner yet her countenance remained as light-hearted as usual. "The middle two are for Chopper, the next for Sanji-kun—it's all medicine and health related information I managed to get from Kettle Town. As for the last book, that one's yours. So take that one, okay?" Her tone was swift yet oddly accommodating in nature. So tranquil in nature that Zoro almost forgot that she ignored his very important request.

"Why are you leaving that with me?" He asked, eyebrow narrowed and grimacing as he studied the load of archaic titles in his arms. "Didn't you say I couldn't-possibly-understand-therefore-you'll-leave-all-of-this-in-Robin's-possession?" He mocked her tone earlier, though not a trace of humor existed in his solemn eyes. But when the swordsman looked up, he caught something deliberate in her face.

"That one," her lips curled upward, "you'll understand. Just make sure you deliver the rest to everyone else."

"I can't deliver them," he declared staunchly, "because I'm leaving with you."

She smacked him on the shoulder, "Idiot again. I don't need you there, there are plenty of people in East Blue who'll help me."

Zoro hardened his expression. "That may be true but—"

"But nothing." Nami said, taking two steps to reposition herself in front of him. She thumped her palms down on the top book in his grasp to level herself and stare at him with steadfast conviction. The indubitable expression on her face was an even more powerful tool than her fists to shut people up. "Just deliver my books, idiot."

* * *

He wouldn't argue with her. He wouldn't pick a fight or even use his monstrous strength to intimidate her to stay and _wait. _Wait a day, or two, at least until she had convinced herself that going alone was a stupid idea and that she needed someone to go with her. It didn't have to be him, Zoro decided. It could be anyone. Although it'd be better if it was him.

He tossed and turned the entire night, thoughts hindering his sleep. But he was too preoccupied to let rest grace his eyes. Instead, he affixed himself to waiting, and waiting, and waiting a little bit more. Until the first proof of dawn came and he took that chance to balk from his room and slip onto the deck. Of course, it was entirely too early to expect anyone else to be up. Except for maybe Sanji who would be dutifully in the galley preparing the beginnings of Nami's and Robin's meals. Zoro stood and waited, then crossed over onto a shaded part of the deck to sit. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for—or even if he had any excuses ready for Nami to make her stay. But at least there'd be the chance to intercept her, to do whatever reasoning he could. He thought this, nodded, then dozed off.

He had some kind of vague dream before he awoke to the distant thundering footsteps of Luffy, and someone else that must've been Usopp or Chopper, or both. He peeled his eyes open and adjusted the swords at his side, standing up to stretch out his legs. Following the noise, Zoro finally decided that it was the appropriate time to saunter into the galley. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he timed an opportune entrance…

"Late again, and you won't get your slop!" Sanji declared in morning greeting, frying pan still in hand behind the busy stove.

Maybe he didn't time his entrance too well, because from the scraps and emptied plates on the table, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper still fighting for last grabs, and graceful Robin sipping her morning coffee, it appeared that breakfast was nearing an end. Zoro grimaced sourly, scratched his head, and eyes immediately danced around the room looking for the familiar red-head.

"Zoro," Luffy greeted, repressing a bubbly yell, "are you gonna eat? Can I have yours?" Usopp and Chopper's protests could be heard in the background. On a regular morning, Zoro would flatly reject, and proceed to bat away hungry hands. But today, he didn't pay heed to Luffy's usual gluttony and pushed him away instead.

"Where's Nami?" He asked, confused.

Everyone looked up and Zoro caught the equally-confused blinks of his captain before him. He swiveled his head to look at Luffy again, who wore wide and dubious eyes.

"Nami left," Usopp furrowed a brow.

This "timely" entrance was a little too laughable now. Zoro stiffened and clenched his teeth. "When? I was up since this morning—when did she—"

"She left last night!" Chopper quipped in, clutching onto Usopp's left overall. The long-nose nodded as well.

"It was a pretty damn rude send-off," Sanji spat with a "tsch." He flipped the frying pan to toss a finished omelet onto a plate behind him. But from the look in the cook's eye, he wasn't about to let Zoro eat his breakfast. "All of us were out there last night, save for one shitty swordsman. And Nami-san had to leave with an improper good-bye." The huff in his tone was palpable with anger as he brushed blonde bangs from his forehead.

Zoro clenched up, fists cuffed and body stiff. His throat was dry, but he rasped out surprisingly coherent words. "She told me—she was leaving today."

"Sanji's leaving today," Luffy said, pointing at his cook, sorting out Zoro's words. "But Nami left. Last night."

"It's fine, Luffy." Sanji quipped. "The moss on his head must've grown into his brain, because that was pretty shitty excuse."

The swordsman would've bit his tongue and snarled a sharp retort in response. But he didn't even hear the animated exclaims or the cook's further heckling, because he had already turned around and stalked out of the galley.

* * *

"Dumbass woman!" Zoro hollered, slamming the cabin door shut. He stalked instead, big boots planting one angry step after the next over the hard planked floor. She was a liar—a thoughtless and stupid thief lying woman who's going to get herself killed in East Blue alone. It was a dumb idea to let her ruminate on the idea—he should've just stopped her last night and made her accept his decision. She's wily—Zoro should've realized that.

His angry footsteps crashed into something tall and hard on the floor and Zoro stumbled forward, losing his balance, but caught himself and braced an elbow against the bench in front of him. He grimaced in annoyance but wheeled his head around to address the aggravating offender.

It was the familiar stack of the leather books Nami had shoveled onto him last night. Zoro blinked, wiping half his irritation away, and stood up with a low grunt. He bent down to pick up the lone book which had been knocked away from its pile and flung it thoughtlessly back on top. Sitting down on the bench, he leaned back and placed two hands on top of his green head, in thought.

It was a tiring, miserable, and soul-drenching thing to pretend.

He stopped pretending that he didn't care—stopped pretending that maybe, deep down, in some dark crevasse in his heart, he hid an ounce—maybe even less of a spark of feeling for Nami. It was remote and indistinguishable and certainly not enough to return her feelings with—but it was there, and Zoro acknowledged its existence. His hands returned to his sides as he sat limply, leaning against the wooden wall.

When they came together, it was out of a silent mutual understanding that there would always be someone more important, someone more loved for the both of them. For Zoro, it was Kuina, who was the constant and undying reminder of an unfulfilled promise. For Nami, it was Bellemare, and Nojiko, and Gen-san… because it's only because of them that she grasped her dream and sought out to seek it.

Both knew, in their hearts, there probably would not be enough room for much else. For anyone else, much less on a private and complex level. But for one of them, it changed, and for one of them, a heart was opened a little more. Maybe Nami could untie some of the chains over her heart and let someone new in—for she did this with Zoro, who actually might've slipped in without her notice. But the presences of Bellemare, of Nojiko, and of Gen-san faded a little each day and Zoro's grew a little brighter. Nami wasn't sure if this was love, but it had to be something more than nothing.

Perhaps he's too simpleminded, Zoro is. The starkness of Kuina does not recede, the black of her eyes don't waver in his mind. He is possessed by her image because it's the image that drives him forward. To let it fade a little bit, and let someone else's image grow a little brighter like Nami did, well, Zoro wasn't sure if he could do that.

Why is it that different for both? They started the same way, with the same fire and drive in their dreams. For Zoro, maybe he still finds guilt in Kuina's unabsolved death. He hadn't honored their promise yet—not even close, he thinks grimly when he pictures the ill-fated match up back on the Baratie. But Nami has gained understanding from the death of her mother already. Her village is free, and she is free to finally live and dream. And her aspiration isn't as concrete or deadly as his—because to achieve her goals, all she would have to do would be to meander the world with her captain and fill in the blanks. Literally, on her maps.

So maybe her heart is opened in this way, already opened a little more to let new people and new loves come in. She is timid, but that hasn't made her stop. But there is something inside of her driving her forward to slowly open herself up a little more and more each day. It must've been Luffy.

He freed her, he gave her back her dreams. And he is the small reminder for her to live in the past a little less and be amongst her nakama in the present. His faith in all of his friends—Zoro should understand it the most. And suddenly, he did.

Luffy is not discriminating. He gave himself away, surely and completely. The faith and hope he opened up for Nami was the same he showed to Zoro that day at the marine's base. If someone else could open their heart and let people in, what was preventing this swordsman from doing the same…?

Zoro springs up suddenly, his hands almost lunging for the pile of leather books on the floor. Robin's… Chopper's and Sanji's… he rips through the stack, tossing heavy ones aside. At last he gets to the last one and he wretches it forward, ears ringing and throat dry, his calloused hands nearly strangling the spine of the bound papers.

That one you'll understand, Nami had said.

He opens the cover and flips through the pages, but is disappointed to see whiteness and nothing but more blank lined pages, unfilled with anything. He narrows his eyes and an annoyed grimace spreads like liquid over his irascible features. Was she playing with him again? Lying about leaving and then lying about what he was supposed to understand? His fingers grip the spine of the book after flipping through it once, and with a sudden and flashing split second moment of anger, he flung the thing onto the ground, the sound of papers resounding harshly against the wood.

He is too angry—too irritated and confused to think or listen to his own thoughts. He is nearly frustrated enough to not spot the neat white envelope that slipped from underneath the binding onto the floor. Only nearly though, and he blinks, staring at the newly discovered article. It is teasing, in its whiteness. Zoro pauses, but picks it up a second later and he tears it open without thoughtful hesitation. He thirsts to understand and his fingers dance to open the folded up piece of paper, wondering if _this _was what he saw Nami write on last night.

He waits none and dives straight into its contents.

_Zoro,_

_I've gone to East Blue. Sorry that I didn't tell you, but I couldn't. I wonder if you're angry at me, and if you are, please let me explain. Not about just leaving, but about everything. _

_I'm scared about going to East Blue alone. But I'm more scared about being weak and although Luffy wanted you to come with me—I think that makes me even more frightened. Because even though you'd be with me, in East Blue, our hearts won't even be a centimeter closer. _

Zoro paused, confused at the implications behind her words. But his eyes read on.

_I don't want to lose the thought of you, or the way I feel now. It's painful and it sucks, but I don't ever want to lose that feeling. Because it's not something bad that's made me feel this way. I realize now, that it's something good. But if you came with me To East Blue, well… I think I'll start forgetting that these feelings are supposed to be good things. It's not your fault- that's just how you feel and I can't help that you don't reciprocate my feelings. But to say that you're the reason I'm losing faith in love, well that's not fair either. I don't want to associate you with something bad. I hope you'll understand why I need to be away from you for awhile, even if just a little while. It's completely selfish, yup. But maybe you'll understand my reason. _

He stopped, the last few words of the letter hanging in suspense in her peripheral. He gazed down…

_I tried not to, I tried to change what I feel. But realizing it and accepting it—that has given me new strength. And with this new strength, I'm going to give it my all in East Blue. No holding back. It's thanks to you. Maybe with some time, I'll begin to feel love and see something good again. Maybe I'll still think of you, but I'm not sure what the future holds either. _

_Now, even now. I love you, you idiot. I won't deny it ever again until my feelings change._

She didn't sign her name but she dated the letter with familiar curly script. Zoro clenched the paper, letting the black letters rumple in his palms. He stood with renewed force and new eyes beset his calm features.

Confusing… that letter was confusing as hell. If Nami were here now, he'd surely yell at her for writing such a tediously useless thing. Just say it to my face, he thought. And explain it, because I won't understand all the twists and intricacies of what you're thinking. But there's one thing I guess I get now. I'm not sure if it's because of you, your letter, or Luffy.

But I know it's okay to let people in now.

Zoro paused, discovering just then he'd been talking to himself in his thoughts. And suddenly, something more mysterious happened.

A smile curled onto his face. He folded the letter back up and tucked it neatly into the pocket of his pants. With fingers placed back on their comfortable position over the hilt of his swords, he tossed his head back to look at the ceiling. And for the first time, in a long time, he let himself fall into the dark unknown. There is no turning back now.

* * *

"Nami-chan thought he would forget," Robin mused thoughtfully as her long strides took her to the front of the shut cabin door. Chopper walked beside her, though he struggled a little to keep up with her pace, curse those long legs of hers.

"I haven't seen him all morning," the reindeer offered with a resigned sigh, "but I'm sure we can fetch the books by ourselves anyways. Although I'm worried about why he was so angry today." The look of betrayal, astonishment, and equally intense irritation on Zoro's face flashed its image into Chopper's mind again. He almost shivered but he curled his hooves over the crooked doorknob, and the door clicked and opened.

"Zoro?" Chopper asked, poking his nose around. They stepped in quietly and observantly.

"It looks like he's gone." Robin said, her eyes gazing around the room. Her blue orbs settled on the pile of leather bound books in a stack on the floor and she smiled. So the swordsman did forget after all. Thankfully Nami had carefully told the rest of the crew last night before she left, to retrieve the books from the cabin. It would be oh-so-uncharacteristic if he _did _remember, Nami had harked bitterly.

Robin stepped forward, grabbing the pile into her arms. "These are yours," she deposited a few black books into Chopper's eager grasp. The rest must be weather and logistics-related recordings. The tall dark-haired woman flipped through the first few pages of hers and smiled, impressed by the meticulousness of the observations. She turned to Chopper again and held out the rest. "These must be for Cook-san. Please take these to him."

But the last book that remained unexamined yet caused Robin to wonder. The navigator had explicitly mentioned which ones went to who last night, but not this seventh bound hardback. The cool woman's elegant fingers brushed the cover and she gingerly tapped the spine before opening the book up to its first page, wondering who its owner was meant to be.

In familiarly broad black letters, etched a message from the ship's swordsman on otherwise blank lined paper.

_I'm going to East Blue. _

And it's implications were clear as crystal.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, I hope the rest will come more easily. This chapter was rewritten a gloriously awful three times. It took clippings and samples from each draft to complete this one, and I'm not entirely satisfied. Thoughts are appreciated, thank you guys.


	10. Life's too Short to Even Care at All

**A/N: **Not sure how much of the story is left, but the arc I have planned here may stretch for a few more chapters. Then the epilogue, possibly. I think the rest is all thought out, just never quite know how to pace most of the time. For those of you who read on, it may get a little confusing and seem like a completely new story. But I have my plans. So stay tuned and stay with me on this, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Life's too Short to Even Care at All**

Zoro awoke with a start.

He half expected to see water—blue gushing water sweeping his boat over, with white foam dripping over the wooden planks. Or at least he'd open his eyes and see himself at the bottom of the ocean floor with the deep blue squirming over him; biting down. The last thing he remembered, he was drifting—not hopelessly lost, no no—but somewhere between the Calm Belts and the Grand Line. Or was it the Red Line? It was some sort of storm, nothing that he couldn't handle even without Nami. But then he'd turned his head, and was immediately leveled by something wet, blue, and torrential.

That didn't explain why he opened his eyes and was greeted with a ceiling.

The softness under him must've been a bed, although it was pretty hot and uncomfortable. He blinked for a moment, his vision adjusting to the creaks and dips on the wooden beamed ceiling above him. The air was musty and a single candle of incense burned on a table beside him, tendrils of smoke floating upward and dissipating. This was a dream… it had to be. Although the pillow wedged under his head was far too soft to be fraudulent, and the pain at his side too tangible to be imagined. But for a second, Zoro wondered if he was back on the Merry Go.

"You're awake?" A quiet voice broke through the air.

Zoro launched himself up, throbbing pains shooting through his abdomen. He let out a strangled grunt before doubling over, hands clutching his side.

"Not so fast—oh!" The voice pleaded, and a pair of small cold hands gripped the swordsman's forearms, forcing him to lie back down on the bed. Zoro didn't pay heed to the concern though and very amiably rejected the woman's help by turning his arm away from her grip. He sat up slowly instead, swinging his sore legs over the edge of the bed to sit for a second, regaining his thoughts.

"Are you feeling better now?" The mystery woman asked.

He looked up finally, to meet her gaze. Her eyes were round and heartfelt, lips perched upward in question. There wasn't anything particular about her—she was plain, with a good head of dark hair. The concern in her eyes was replaced with cautious warmth when she saw him sit up on his own accord.

"What is this place?" He asked, rubbing his head with a palm, eyes traveling around the room. Definitely not the Merry Go. Definitely not even the sea either—the ground was too steady to be the Calm Belt, or even the East Blue for that matter. The thought of that destination snapped his focus back to attention. "Am I in East Blue?" He asked urgently.

The plain looking woman seemed uncertain at where to start. "Yes, this is East Blue. You're on the island of Gordola."

An ugly name for an ugly island. Zoro looked around the plain looking room. "How did I—"

He didn't need to finish for the woman to guess what he wanted to ask. She smiled, adjusting herself on the stool by his bedside. "You floated in on a strange little boat last night. I thought it was just some abandoned wreck. But imagine my surprise when I pull you out of the rubble." She laughed softly, almost too softly.

Abandoned wreck… He stared at her again. "You said I'm in East Blue right?"

"Yes," she replied attentively, "just a few dozen kilometers from Whiskey Peak to the west."

He let the assurance seep in and flood his features with momentary ease. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, almost involuntarily.

"Thanks," he mumbled with an acknowledging nod, "you saved me, right?"

"Not at all! Anyone would've done the same!" She chirped, a slightly embarrassed red blush overcoming her face.

"Not that often." He mumbled to himself. If only she knew he was a pirate. But watching her already fidgety movements, he decided to save that fact for a later time.

She regained herself quickly without hearing his mutter. "I'm Yaya. And your name…" An expectant glimmer filled her eyes.

"Zoro." He grunted in reply. His eyes traveled past hers to glimpse his swords resting against the wall near the open doorway. He paused when he drifted back and caught the expectant look in her expression. "Nice to meet you." He added cardinally with a low grumble.

She seemed pleased with that. "Pleasure is mine, Zoro-san. Please, let me fetch you some water…" The woman got up and hurried over to a sink in the corner of the room, grabbing a pitcher from off a shelf. Before she trailed off too far, Zoro stopped her with his heavy voice.

"This island," he began, "are there pirates on this island?"

Yaya paused, turning around on her heel with the empty pitcher still in hand. "Pirates?" She appeared confused. "Well… honestly, a few. But only recently at least."

"Is that," he felt that familiar hunch rise on his back, "because of the recent _rebellion?" _

Her eyes widened and Zoro noted how she made no obvious attempt to hide her surprise—or whatever it was that shot through her expression. Her fingers writhed uncomfortably, holding the ceramic pitcher, and her lips seemed dry from the sudden aridity of the air. He did nothing but meet her gaze with a steady and stoic expression. It appeared that she knew something—but perhaps fear kept her from sharing that knowledge.

"I—" She choked, but the distant rapidly approaching sound of footsteps snapped her attention toward the doorway. A hushed urgency flooded her face, darkening the shadows below her eyebrows. It was not a single pair of footsteps, but possibly a group. Thunderous and calculated, they did not sound friendly at the very least.

Jerking her head back at Zoro, Yaya suddenly whispered shrilly, "Please, don't say anything!" She then lunged at the a drawer below the bed where Zoro sat and fetched a white square-shaped silk cloth. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant to do with it, and was more surprised when Yaya draped the white piece of silk over her head.

He opened his jaw and stared. Watched as Yaya kneeled on the floor, covered head facing the doorway with her hands neatly folded over her lap. The footsteps boomed and encroached closer before Zoro finally took his stare away from the woman and looked upwards at the door.

The booming stopped at the entrance of the doorway and Zoro could see the sunlight dance off the shoulders of a couple of dark tall beings. He squinted and made out two lanky men in the back, faces hollow and rat-like. They were dressed in similar black military gear although the one on the left wore a cowboy hat. If he could smell them from where he sat, Zoro was sure it'd resemble the stench of something rotting. There was one more person behind the two of them, although the fidgety movement and petite frame of that body suggested it belonged to a woman. Zoro had to squint to realize that this person wore a piece of silk over her head like Yaya did.

The most striking presence however, was the tall man in front of the rest of them. He possessed a wiry jaw, set by a severe angular chin. His skin was yellow—with sallow and sunken eyes that glared beadily at Zoro, and then at Yaya. He wore an elaborately decorated uniform of golden thread that resembled one of a marine. Maybe a marine jester, more like, because the pins and buttons and buckles and belts suggested that he wore these ornaments for the sake of laughable artistry. He cleared his throat once, stricken by some sort of pinched annoyance, and his eyes darted at the woman who kneeled before him.

"Yaya," That man began, his voice high and shrill, "_who _is that man?"

Zoro realized the jester-looking trout had pointed a bony finger at him. He frowned, resisting the urge to get up and stride over to where his swords lay, and masterfully cutting him to shreds. Not that this man inspired any sort of fear or alarm in the skilled swordsman, no. But mostly because his swarthy black hair, whiny voice, and slug-like rudeness irritated the hell out of Zoro.

The swordsman opened his mouth to respond with a biting remark but paused suddenly. He clamped his lips, remembering the woman's earlier request to _don't say anything. _

"Frederick-sama," Yaya began, losing the youthfulness of tone she had earlier, "please don't be angered by Zoro-san. He did nothing wrong but rescue me."

"_Rescue you?" _The trout-man-whose-name-was-apparently-Frederick wheezed. Zoro nearly croaked the same question, eyes furrowed into a confused gawk, but he managed to keep silent.

"Yes," Yaya admitted tactfully, bowing her head slightly. "He is merely a visitor from a distant village who came upon me by luck. I had fallen into the brook by the market and Zoro-san rescued me, injuring himself in the process."

Zoro wondered if behind the white silk cloth, Yaya was staring at him, pleading him to play along. He gazed at the tall, uniformed trout-like man whose expression was even more chafed as he swiveled a long bony neck to scrutinize the green-haired stranger on the bed. With narrowed beady eyes, he crooned. "Hmm, well then. Is that so, my good man?" Somehow, those words even sounded condescending.

Zoro cocked a curious gaze at the pointed question. Without uttering a word, he nodded in reply.

"Hmm, well then!" The sallow man exclaimed, flailing his arms into the air. "I owe you one for saving my impossible fiancé, then!" He grinned widely, but his teeth were crooked and blackened by tobacco use.

"Oh no," Zoro responded sardonically. "No trouble at all."

"Nonsense!" With a flourish, the man crossed over the room over toward the bed where he sat and grasped Zoro's shoulder in patronizing fashion. "Zoro-san, is it? My darling fiancé is such a hopeless woman; always getting herself stuck, lost, or trapped somewhere! Can't understand a single thing!" He laughed haughtily with air in his throat.

Zoro raised an eyebrow with strong arms crossed over his chest, unamused by the insect that continued to peck at his shoulders with stringy fingers. The tall man smiled smarmily and looked down at the sitting swordsman, "Please, call me Frederick-sama. Nothing else!" He said with faulty humbleness. "I give you thanks, my good man. Well then! I will give you a tour of my fine compound as an esteemed honor. In gratitude, of course." He gestured toward the open doorway, and his lackeys jumped back to let sunlight flood the room.

"Please, Frederick-sama," Yaya began meekly. If there was fear in her eyes, the white silk covering her head shrouded any of it. "Zoro-san is still resting. I'm afraid I caused him quite some injury. If you'll allow him to stay, I'll make sure—"

"Nonsense!" Frederick harked, interrupting his darling fiancé. His tawny face turned a peculiar ruddy shade. "I'd be insulted if he _didn't _join me! What are you doing, sitting around tending to our guest anyways? That should be me—the master of the house!"

Zoro's eyes traveled to the veiled woman kneeling on the floor. Her hands did not move.

"Why don't you go and busy yourself with some womanly tasks? Leave our guest be." Frederick declared haughtily and switched a sickly sweet smile back on his face when he turned to look at Zoro. "Apologize about that. She doesn't understand much—women, all the like."

"Sure." Zoro nodded, offering a flat grimace. But the irritation was unmistakably building.

"Make way for our guest!" Frederick bellowed, gesturing at his two lanky minions by the doorway. They blinked in confusion and stepped back some more, already having stepped aside moments ago. "Please. After you, Zoro-san." He extended an arm toward the exit.

Just yesterday he was still on the Merry Go. Just hours earlier, he was navigating a coated vessel on his way to East Blue. How he ended up in this bizarre bind, it was becoming a vague thought now. But in the recesses of his mind, the flickering of orange hair and its owner's sure grin blazed as a mindful torch. The notion of it materialized as an itch Zoro couldn't locate.

Zoro got up steadily. The stoic expression on his face gave away no indication of his impressions. Walking toward the doorway to oblige the master of the house, he swooped up his swords as he exited, fitting them expertly through the loops at his waist. If there was a flinch of worry in anyone's eye, Zoro didn't catch it.

Oh well. He'll humor the circumstances he found himself in now. At least he was in East Blue. But his target locked on something far more pressing in his mind. That of course, was the itch Zoro was determined to find.

* * *

The compound stretched like a snake, winding in and around tropical bushes and palms. Many of the houses were stilted, hovering just feet above blue shallow water underneath. It was a retreat sort of place, someone could almost conclude. Even the endless azure sky seemed to stretch for longer distances than it normally did. They shimmied in and out of houses, a servant or wench bowing here and there at the opulent-man dressed in gold uniform. Frederick's two tall rat-looking lackeys followed closely, but the other veiled woman behind them from before was gone. Zoro, who followed, only raised an eyebrow.

"I hope my fiancé didn't give you too much trouble." Frederick confided as they strolled down a plank of wooden deck, water on both sides. Straw stuffing overhead created a nice roof-shade. "If I take my eye off her, she always manages to get herself into some shenanigans. What a woman." He slapped a dramatic palm to his forehead. "Ah well. Can't help who I love, can I?" He grinned slyly.

Zoro didn't buy it. But he fanned away any rude remarks. After all, he wasn't sure what the hell he was in. "Yea, it was no trouble." The swordsman replied, realizing that he was still keeping the façade going. Why Yaya lied in the first place didn't trouble him. He'd repay her kindness by going along with whatever she needed to do. "But uh—why does she wear that cloth over her head?"

Frederick laughed. "Oh, the cerecloth you mean? I keep forgetting you're a visitor to these parts," he said this with what seemed like testy doubt, but continued. "We're a very religious community, you see. Unwed maidens here on our island are required to cover their heads. The face is the most powerful tool of seduction, you see. To protect the purity of our damsels, the cerecloth is absolutely necessary!"

Zoro shifted a gaze. Yaya had only put the silk over her head after she heard Frederick's footsteps approaching their room. Beforehand, she was lively and kind, and sweet. When the shackles went over her head though, she transformed into a meek, mild, and completely lifeless girl. Zoro pondered, wondering what sort of twisted religious dogma reigned on this island.

"That—_cerecloth," _Zoro tried with a narrowed snout. "Does she have to wear it around everyone?"

Frederick laughed again and Zoro was beginning to get tired of his shrill cackle. "My Zoro-san, don't trouble yourself with the silly cerecloth. If your worries are about offending our religious laws, don't fret. You won't see Yaya without it, I can promise you _that_ much. She doesn't understand much, but she understands what the penalty is for being without it." He chuckled, amused.

Zoro felt himself understand a little more clearly. What he understood was that he didn't understand at all. Religion didn't need to make sense. It was all some crazy contrived canon of beliefs.

They walked a few more paces with Frederick's piercing voice explaining this tree, that exotic plant, any colorful fish that swam below. Zoro eventually began to tune him out, gaze fixed on the horizon-less sea around him. Wondered if Nami was somewhere in these waters…

They stopped at the particularly large and nice-looking estate again, with patio chairs and tables already prepared with expensive looking china and tea. Zoro studied the house, realizing that they had gone full-circle around the entire compound to end up back here again. A window curtain upstairs flickered for a moment, catching Zoro's notice. He wondered if Yaya had been watching… The lackeys that followed shuffled behind them and disappeared into the house.

"The tour was—great, and all." Zoro remarked gruffly, staring at the fancy setup. "But I can't stay. There's somewhere else I need to go."

"Oh?" Frederick asked, his glowing beady eyes studied the swordsman. "Hmm, well then! Let me help you with that, at least! Where are you off to? I'll prepare a boat for you immediately!"

"I'm—" Zoro paused, realizing he didn't actually know where he was supposed to go. East Blue is a pretty general expanse of region, and Nami is only in one place. Was he even supposed to start looking for her right away? Or was he supposed to dive in and begin investigating this strange pirate rebellion? He grimaced. "I'm… not sure. But I can't stay, at least."

"Not sure?" Frederick chuckled shrilly, guiding his guest to the table where refreshment and food lay. "Well then, _I'm _sure. You'll stay here. Until you figure out where it is you need to be." There was a glint of something like a sneer or smirk behind his sickly-sweet tenor.

"That's not it either." Zoro said more irritably this time. "I'm… looking for someone…"

Before that thought was completed, there was a harsh thud and the crash of doors being swung open. Zoro swiveled his head to meet this new threat, but discovered a much more deplorable situation.

The two tall lackeys who'd disappeared just moments ago were standing on either side of a third man. Except the third man was battered, bruised and bloody, and slumped in the clenched grasps of the lackeys. They were dragging him out, their rat-like snouts curled into sadistic pleasure. Zoro's head tilted upward, his hand drawing instinctively toward the swords at his waist. The look in Frederick's eye made Zoro narrow his gaze even more.

The trout-man dressed in gold uniform stepped forward, taking wide and grand strides in his expensive leather boots. A sneer curled over his face and his cheeks looked even more hollow and sinister. "Welly well well, what have we _here?" _

The man was fighting off the grasps of Frederick's two lackeys, but doing a bad job of it. He struggled, floundered, and succumbed to heavy and successive breaths, the bruises and cuts like throbbing masses. Zoro gave him due credit though, because even though his body was a bloody mess, he wore a scorned and determined expression on his face.

"Tohno-kun," the yellow trout tsked, standing fully rigid just a pace away from the crumpled lad. He leaned down as if to fake inspect his victim's wounds, thin eyes glazed with spite. "This is the umpteenth time I've had to escort you out _kindly. _How can I keep putting this? Hmm, well Yaya doesn't want to _see _you. It's rude to show up where you're not welcome."

Tohno's chest heaved up and down, his breathing slowing to angry gasps. "I don't—I don't care… Yaya, she… I heard she got _hurt? _Where is she…?" He tried to turn his head to inspect his surroundings, but a large boot kicked him in the gut, forcing him to grunt and double over in pain.

"How rude." Frederick sighed with disgust and dusted his boot where the impact had been, a speck of dust and blood on the shining leather. "These are new shoes too." He inspected the shriveled up man beneath his feet and grimaced like he'd just kicked a rabid dog. Looking up toward the two lackeys on each side of Tohno's arm, Frederick scoffed haughtily. "Toss him into the sea. Let's watch a bruised fish swim."

"Yes sir!" The lanky rat-like men smirked and tightened their grip on the man's bloody arm.

"Wait." Zoro said, stepping forward. He was dangerously close to drawing his swords but steadied himself. He was in East Blue to help. Not to excite more drama by revealing the presence of newly arrived bounty-hunter Zoro on the island. "That guy," he pointed a finger at the man on the ground. "Leave him to me."

It was some sort of rudeness for a guest to step in and intrude on the affairs of the conjugal household. But Zoro's sturdy glare and fingers dancing lightly on the hilts of his weapons seemed to convince wide-eyed Frederick and his two lackeys to oblige in their esteemed guest's meddling request. The master of the house stepped back and smoothed his hair back, regaining his cool.

"If you wish, Zoro-san." Frederick enunciated with dripping sincerity. He beckoned for his two minions to drop their grasp, and they did, watching Tohno crash to the ground in a heap of coughs. "I should really wash these stains out anyways," he remarked, inspecting his spotless boot. "Please. Join me inside once you're finished out here." A crooked smile materialized on Frederick's tawny face. He took one step toward the doorway and disappeared, the two other men following closely.

Zoro waited for their footsteps to disappear before bringing his stoic gaze down toward the bruised lad in the dirt pavement. His hand lifted off his sword and he took a few steady steps forward to crouch down at the wounded young fellow with careful inspection in his eyes. What this Tohno-boy was feeling—Zoro couldn't observe, for his face was planted in the ground, twisted in either agony or anger.

The swordsman's hands reached into the pockets of his pants before he fished out a roll of white bandage tape. He dangled the binding in front of Tohno, whose face swiveled over to meet the green-haired man. Zoro nodded. _I'm a friend_, was the silent whisper that his apathetic face seemed to convey. His hand hovered over Tohno for a second, watching his reaction. When the injured fellow did not rebuke his advance, Zoro gripped his arm gently and propped the boy up to sitting position. Tohno coughed once, dust caking his face and brown hair.

"I wouldn't come over here again," Zoro advised, studying the bloody bruises over the man's body. The swordsman frowned, narrowing his hard expression. "At least not without a pistol on me."

The injured man almost laughed, but caught himself, the pain radiating in his stomach. "Thanks." It took a little too much effort to say, but the word danced from his lips with true gratitude.

Zoro grunted with a nod and placed the roll of bandages at his feet. "You an ex of Yaya's or something? That why he tried to kill you?" He tried to discern the reason for the harsh treatment against such a young and tenacious boy.

"Something like that," Tohno whispered with knit eyebrows, clutching his abdomen. "Although it's a little bit more complicated than…" he trailed off, eyes gazing upward to meet Zoro's stare. He tightened his narrowed eyes. "You're Zoro-san, right?"

Zoro blinked, barely giving any indication that he was, and was met with a strained bowed head.

"Hey! Watch it—" The swordsman scolded, watching blood drip down from Tohno's bowed face. He furrowed his expression, watching the grateful lad strain with all his might to keep his obeisance stiff.

"Thank you!" Tohno exclaimed, fists clenched. "For saving Yaya—Moma told me."

"Mo—" Zoro began to inquire who, but realized that it must've been that other veiled women in the room who had followed Frederick and his lackeys inside earlier. He exhaled, the confusion of the situation beginning to unravel his aloofness. "No. I didn't do anything." He said truthfully, clasping a hand on Tohno's shoulder, bringing his body upright to face Zoro at eye-level.

"Although I wonder how Yaya could've drowned. She's an excellent swimmer…" Tohno admitted, biting his lip in thought. "But nonetheless—you saved her. And you saved me too. How could I repay you all that you've done?" He asked earnestly, nearly in a yell.

"Saving people should be a duty, not a burden. You don't owe me anything." Zoro stated, matter-of-factly. "And I didn't save Yaya. She saved me."

Before Tohno could vocalize any confusion, Zoro shut him up with his low voice, face knotted in his own befuddlement. "Actually, I do have a request- Tohno, is it?"

The young man sat up straight, wiping the dirt from his eyes. "Yes... and of course!"

There was a pause in the air and Zoro's inquiry settled like fog in the morning, with a buzzing annoyance in his tone.

"Tell me what the hell is up with this place."

* * *

"Zoro-san!"

The swordsman looked up, stepping into the wide corridor from the doorway. He didn't know how many minutes—or hours had passed. But he sat through it all, all of the winding story from Tohno. He even resisted the urge to fall asleep during it, keeping himself lucid against all impulse. Tohno was an insightful kid despite his loquaciousness—he even concluded that Yaya had to fake her drowning story in fear of being punished for taking a man, even an injured one, into her room. As Zoro took a few steps forward, it occurred to him that Yaya must've been watching the entire scene unfold the whole time, from some obscure window in the house. If the woman in front of him now was even Yaya—he still couldn't tell because of that damn cloth over her head.

"Is… is Tohno-kun okay?" She asked timidly, her hands clasped together in front of her, a pleading exigency in his tone.

Zoro closed his eyes. "Didn't think you gave you damn. What with you just sitting there doing nothing while the guy you love gets clobbered."

That shut her up. He didn't mean for his words to resound with the harshness it carried, but there was a flinch in her movement before she lowered her clasped hands, gingerly wondering what to say.

"You… you know?" She mewed meekly behind the cerecloth.

"Yea." Zoro grumbled. "That guy—Tohno. He told me everything. I knew there was no way you'd _willingly_ marry that yellow rotting trout."

"It's… it's true. I-I love Tohno-kun." Yaya admitted quietly, almost in a whisper. She shook her head, the edges of the silk swiveling with her movement. "But… I can't see him, ever again. I'm engaged to Frederick-sama now."

"All because of what? Because of some stupid arrangement with your parents?" Zoro implored, not judging her for making the decision. But honestly just wondering. "Is that all you're worth to your family? They betrothed you to some rich mogul with a weapons company for financial security? Or is it some family-line, pure-blood sort of crap with you rich families?"

"No. Not any of those things." Yaya stated, gaining composure. Her voice was firm and oddly calm now. "Zoro-san… I appreciate _everything—_everything you've done for me. Playing along with my story, saving Tohno-kun… but I won't stand here and have you question my resolve for the man I love."

Zoro stared, not expecting this sort of response. It wasn't his business, and he was growing more and more indifferent in his simpleton ways to truly meddle effectively. But with a searching look, he asked in sharp observation, "You're willing to leave behind the man you love?" For some contrived marriage with a boorish villain…?

"I love Tohno-kun, yes," she admitted solemnly with a acquiescent sigh. "But have you ever found a reason—a _cause_ that means you have to leave that loved one behind? For me, that cause is my family. And I love both. Not one the more, but I love them in different ways. Fate decreed that I could only choose one, so I chose my family."

Zoro's hard-lined jaw clenched shut, dark eyes furrowed in a somber frown.

He had never found a cause—more like a _dream, _he had. A dream he sealed into a promise with a deceased friend. It was because of this dream that he had to leave behind… leave behind what _could've _been.

"I may not understand much," Yaya admitted, reiterating her fiancé's harsh words. "But my reasons for making my decision have nothing to do with my love for Tohno-kun. That is something I understand, as clear as day." The urgency in her voice began to spill over, as if clawing for someone—_anyone _to hear her.

"Alright." Zoro responded. _I hear you_. "Sorry. I guess I didn't understand." _I guess I didn't understand that either. Nami… _

Yaya seemed embarrassed by her quiet outburst and bowed her head. "No, no apologies at all, Zoro-san. I shouldn't have been—" She paused, finding words. Standing upright, she uttered suddenly, "Excuse me. Please let Moma know if you need anything more." Jerking her body around, Yaya was about to flee before Zoro's hard voice caught her like a web.

"Just a minute," he bit his tongue, fists clenched. That filmy trail of clarity slipped away so easily from his mind. "Didn't mean too… well, sorry still. But…" He looked up at Yaya, eyes penetrating through the diminutive piece of fabric that covered her head. "I _have _a cause. I mean, not a cause, but more like a dream—an ambition. And a loved one… well, I guess I don't have _that." Not yet, _he added silently in his head. "But I don't understand any of it." His growl was furrowed into a steady but vital pleading.

Yaya stood still, her head facing his. She must've been wearing a curious expression, for she cleared her throat and asked softly, "This ambition. You love it, very much, do you not?"

He stared, wondering what sort of response she wanted to draw from him. He nodded.

"And this loved one," her tone was friendly and knowing. "Is she important to you?"

He furrowed his eyebrow. "Not loved one. And yea… she's important. But not more important than anyone else."

"You seem to be thinking a lot about an ordinary friend, then." She teased.

Zoro frowned. "Okay, say that she isn't an ordinary friend."

"Okay." Yaya nodded. A pause. "So?"

"So what?" He asked.

"So what's holding you back?" The knowledgeable woman questioned. "Would being with her interfere with this ambition of yours?"

Zoro frowned, unsure if he should've confided in Yaya at all about this. "No." He replied undecidedly and then changed his mind with an admittedly irresolute look on his face. "Well, I don't know."

There was a lame silence while Zoro waited for Yaya to say something. But she didn't. Only stood like a statue, watching him squirm in his own uncertainty.

"Call me a novice in matters of the heart," he conceded, putting mocking emphasis on the last part of that phrase. "But I'm not sure I understand quite as well as you do."

"You understand more than you think." Yaya responded immediately. "But I don't think I can help you… at least not here, not now."

"But you're saying you can?"

The crease under the cloth must've been a smile that curled itself onto her face. "I saved you, but you saved Tohno-kun." Yaya began. "I'd say we're even now. So how about a deal?" She asked civilly.

Zoro stared, merely stared. She went on.

"I can help you understand these… matters of the heart." She spoke in a soft equally teasing whisper. "But only up to how much you're willing to _be _helped. In return, I hope you can help me too."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Help _you_ how?"

Yaya shook her head, fringes of the cerecloth imitating the movement. "You'll help me whether you recognize it or not. All I promise is that I can make you understand a little more about your own dreams, ambitions, and such."

He cocked an eyelid. "_Such _being?"

Yaya laughed. "You're also going to have to trust me. It won't work any other way."

Zoro stared. The woman appeared to stare back, behind her shroud. He rubbed his neck, eyes closed, the bearable annoyance growing ever so slightly in gravity. That damn cerecloth—annoying as hell. With it on, he couldn't read her expression, couldn't even look to see if she was giving him a mocking smile, tempting him to take the bait of a deal and make a fool of himself. Truthfully, there was more than one way of looking like a fool. He wondered if he already had, looking upward at Yaya, who was peering through the filmy silk to observe his notions.

There was a slew of things he had yet to accomplish. Find Nami, save East Blue, find Luffy and the others again. Standing here, listening, even just existing in this world wasted valuable energy and time—most of which belonged to him. He had even confided his innermost turmoil to a stranger he met just that morning. He listened to her deliberately vague answers, but he pondered them earnestly, and even continued to give her honest responses. She was an enigma, a charlatan, and Zoro didn't know if he could trust her that much— not when this whole house was filled with unsavory characters. But, he finally acceded, with a defeated sigh. _But _she was the damn closest he had come to some sort of realization.

The swordsman's feeling eyes traveled to meet her white clouded gaze. His fists clenched around the hilt of Wado-Ichimonji.

"Deal's a deal then." He said, and surrendered himself. He'd come this far; what could there be to lose now?

* * *

The pleasant weather in Gordola dissipated early in the evening, lazily letting black rumbles of dark clouds encroach the island. The sun and the damp air vaporized into a small drizzle—small at first, before growing into sizable fat droplets of rain. The water fell sideways, hitting palm leaves like a cacophonous drum concert. Vendors on the streets slid their doors shut, seeking some shelter from the erratically fickle heavens. There was but one person who traversed the road, heavy gray raincoat and hood providing a feeble defense against angry rain. The sound of resounding boots splashed into accumulating puddles on the ground, before long strides carried that person into an open police station.

There was no one inside, save for one sleepy police officer with a newspaper cradled in his hands. He eyed the mysterious tall figure before scowling at the puddles being dragged in, dripping from the edges of the raincoat's hood. "Hey fella, you got business here?" The officer cawed. "If not, SCRAM!"

He barely croaked the last of that phrase before the unmistakable click of a pistol's barrel was angled an inch away from the temple of his forehead. The newspaper fell from his hand, in slow, calculating terror, and his eyes—head affixed to staying still—traveled to the smooth metal barrel that stared down his brow. His hand went up, surrendering already, to whoever lay masked beneath the hood.

"H-Hey fella," he choked, throat dry. "Don't shoot—please, I-I'm sorry—I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry." The voice rang clear like glass, soothing in its feminine pitch. "I'm not here for your life. But I _am _here for _his_." A hand reached into the raincoat, and the officer buckled, wondering if this woman was going to unleash a weapon even more frightening than the already petrifying pistol cocked against his head. Instead, she slammed a piece of paper against the counter.

It was a crude sketch of a man. A tall man, wearing a gaudy gold uniform that resembled a marine clown of some sort. The caricature's head was sallow and taunt, yellow skin and teeth like a swindler. His beady eyes and stringy black hair likened him to some disgusting sea creature—something like a trout. "Where is this man?" The woman asked fiercely.

The officer quivered, looking up at the hooded woman with confused eyes.

"H-He's our town _hero—_wh-what do you intend to d-do to Frederick-sama?" He asked, mustering something that resembled courage.

"I asked you a question." The pistol angled down at his temple.

"He's-! He's in the main compound, up on the hill—the main estate! W-With all the trees!" The officer whimpered, crumpling in defeat. Pointing an erratic finger to the west of the police station, he beckoned for her to leave. "T-That way!"

"Thanks." The woman whispered, a smile forming like shadows underneath the hood. The pistol lay angled for what seemed like an eternity before she withdrew the thing, placing it underneath her raincoat. Her boots clacked, against the hard linoleum, toward the exit. The officer watched, in suspended fright.

There was a long pause in her stride before she wheeled around and stopped completely. The officer, whose arms had wearily dropped to his sides suddenly shot up in frenzied surrender. A whimper escaped his lips, wondering if this was the end. Again.

But the hooded woman made no pointed indication she was drawing the pistol. Instead, she stood, staring at the poor writhing man cowering in fear of threat. She spoke, the man half believing that her voice was the boom of a bullet, but he recoiled upward when it was soothing and solemn words he received instead.

"I don't blame you for your ignorance. You're just another poor victim of Frederick, that fraud." her voice was soft but firm, unmistakable kindness in her pitch. "But your island will be freed, and you'll be able to see clearly again with your own eyes. I can leave you with that promise."

Mad woman... His thoughts lingered but he remained struck by her candidness, the earnestness in her tone, the honesty of her promise. He didn't even catch her name, he later realized. But when she fled from the police station, her feet flying through the rain with a steady pat-pat—like a cat's paw, he swore he saw a fringe of orange hair beneath that raincoat hood.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **Leaving Asia tomorrow, so going to have to adjust to a new timezone when I'm coming back. Next update will be quick though, hopefully. Already have everything planned, just gotta dash the first draft out on paper first.

As for number of chapters left, definitely at least two, not counting an epilogue. I'm skeptical about sequels, and may write new One Piece (ZoNa and general crew fics) on my other fanfiction account: hebicaro, instead. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
